Zapomniane opowieści
by Inveleth
Summary: W tym opowiadaniu będzie niewiele o heroicznych czynach dawnych bohaterów. Jest to raczej opowieść o dwóch duszach szukających siebie i nie mam tu na myśli Hawke'a i lady Cousland. Wszystko zaczęło się w Denerim, pewnego deszczowego dnia… Zaleca się zaznajomienie z opowiadaniem "Długo i szczęśliwie" UWAGA: tekst niebetowany, czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność.
1. Prolog

**_3.59 Ery Smoka, Skyhold._**

 _Krasnolud uśmiechnął się ponad kuflem grzanego piwa. Jego oczy prześliznęły się po postaci przyjaciela. Cholerny elf, jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że tak wolno się starzał. Krasnolud westchnął w myślach. W owych dniach coraz mocniej odczuwał brzemię wieku, słaby wzrok, łamanie w kościach, zamiłowanie do ciszy i spokoju._

 _\- A więc twoja urocza przyjaciółka – tu skłonił głowę w kierunku Aliste siedzącej obok Fenirsa – chciała posłuchać mistrza opowieści?_

 _Elf jedynie uśmiechnął się słabo._

 _\- Że też musieliśmy się natknąć na tego starego łgarza – wymruczał, ale po skrzywionych ustach krasnolud poznał, że jest raczej zadowolony z towarzystwa. Ha, i kto by nie był mając takie świeże, rozkoszne stworzenie siedzące obok._

 _\- Daj spokój – kobieta trzepnęła go po ramieniu. Spojrzała w bok przez okno. Wicher miotał płatami śniegu i wył pomiędzy basztami zamku. Będzie dobrze jeśli burza ucichnie do rana. – I tak utknęliśmy tu na dobre, chętnie posłucham najzacniejszego dziejopisarza jakiego wydały Wolne Marchie._

 _\- Chyba bajkopisarza – krasnolud udał, że nie dosłyszał ostatniego burknięcia elfa._

 _\- Ach, więc co by tu opowiedzieć, czym zająć was w tej nocnej godzinie. – Varric przez chwilę przyglądał się obojgu. Słaby blask świec odbłyskiwał na szpiczastych naramiennikach Fenrisa i łuskowej zbroi jego towarzysz._

 _\- Może historię Piątej Plagi?_

 _\- Słyszałam to milion razy – usłyszał lekką irytację w głosie młodej Aliste. Varric przyjrzał się jej uważnie spod okularów. Postawa, twarz, nawet barwa głosu… Było w niej coś znajomego, czego nie mógł połączyć. Och, kobieta siedząca przed nim była zagadką, a Varric Terthas ponad wszystko kochał zagadki._

 _\- Może o tragicznym końcu Meredith, nie to zbyt oklepany temat, pewnie Fenris zdążył ci już opowiedzieć co nieco o tym, hm?_

 _\- Varricu – Aliste pochyliła się ku niemu, uśmiechając figlarnie – znasz go dłużej niż ja, tak? Fenris nie należy do rozmownych._

 _\- W taką noc jak dzisiaj nie mam ochoty wspominać tę wariatki Meredith. I nawet upadek Coryfeusza… o tym też wszyscy gadają. – Krasnolud pogładził swoje gładko ogolone policzki._

 _\- A może zamiast o jego końcu, opowiem wam o dniu kiedy po raz pierwszy o nim usłyszałem?_

 _Aliste spojrzała zaciekawiona, nawet Fenris wydawał się zaintrygowany. O tamtej wyprawie krasnolud nigdy nie wspominał._

 _\- Tak, minęło sporo czasu, ale wszystko pamiętam jak wczoraj… Champion Kirkwal próbował zaciągnąć Bohaterkę Fereldenu do łóżka…_

 _Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po słuchaczach. Fenris stężał, jego towarzyszka skrzywiła się._

 _\- Mam dość opowieści o Bohaterce Fereldenu na całe życie – mruknęła. Było w tym coś niepokojącego. Krasnolud mimo lat, które przytępiły jego zmysły węszył w tym tajemnicę. Naraz poczuł w sobie dawną ciekawość i werwę. Tych dwoje, stanowiło wyzwanie. Może jedna noc wystarczy by odkryć sekret._

 _\- Ach, w tym opowiadaniu będzie niewiele o heroicznych czynach dawnych bohaterów. Jest to raczej opowieść o dwóch duszach szukających siebie i nie mam tu na myśli Hawke'a i lady Cousland. Wszystko zaczęło się w Denerim, pewnego deszczowego dnia…_

* * *

 **3.37 Ery Smoka, Denerim**

Pod skrzydlatym hełmem pot zalewa mu twarz, mokre włosy kleją się do szyi, zbroja podzwania przy każdym kroku. W jego głowie myśli krążą chaotyczne, urywane. Przekleństwa mieszają się z wersami Pieśni Światła.

W oddali słychać kroki innych, ale żadnym z nich nie kieruje przerażenie i jednocześnie gniew.

 _Jak to możliwe, tak prosto z ulicy, w biały dzień…?_

Świadkowie zeznali jedynie, że ją uprowadzono, jest przekonany, że to templariusze. Dopadli ją w końcu, zawlekli w odludną część miasta. On wie, dla jej podobnych nie ma rytuału Katorgi, ani bezpiecznych murów Wieży, nawet Wyciszenia. Z ich rąk czeka ją tylko jedno. Wzbiera w nim dzika furia.

Wpada w wąski zaułek dzielnicy doków. Ledwo rejestruje maziste błoto pod stopami i odór rozkładających się odpadków. U wlotu do opustoszałego magazynu natyka się na kilka ciał. Nie dziwi się poczerniałym od ognia twarzom, osmolonym zbrojom.

 _Beth ty piromanko._

Zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie konsternacja. To nie są Templariusze, kilku krasnoludów, jeden człowiek, lekkie skurzane zbroje, nieobecne spojrzenie na poparzonych twarzach.

W odległym rogu dostrzega granatowy płaszcz Strażnika i serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Gdy po niego sięga z pod spodu wyziera nieznana twarz i na chwilę znów łatwiej jest oddychać.

 _Gdzie jesteś Beth?_

Jakby na jego wezwanie zmysły chwytają delikatną, niemal niewyczuwalną nutę magii. Pozwala pokierować się temu przeczuciu, aż do zbutwiałych ze starości drzwi magazynu. Wewnątrz niego wszystko śpiewa, bo jeśli czuje jej magię jest to namacalny dowód, że nadal żyję. Podąża za znanym echem, wokół niego otwiera się Pustka. Po tych kilku latach potrafi wychwycić subtelne różnice w Zasłonie. Nagle zaklęcie urywa się. Zasklepia tak gwałtownie, że Strażnik niemal potyka się o próg. W głowie mu huczy od domysłów.

 _Stwórco nie pozwól… nie teraz… czekaj na mnie… już idę._

Obszerne mroczne miejsce, w koło porozrzucane skrzynie i roztrzaskane beczki. Trzech napastników leży u jego stup, martwych.

W dalekim końcu pomieszczenia spostrzega znajomą sylwetkę. Rozpoznałby ją wszędzie. Przyparta do muru przez dwóch krasnoludów, opierała się o skrzynię, dłoń zaciskała na prawym boku, przez palce powoli przesączała się krew.

Jedno spojrzenie. Chwytajej wzrok, w sekundzie odczytuje oszołomienie kwitnące w brązowych źrenicach, oszołomienie i ból. Gniew i strach pchają go na przód. Trzech napastników nie jest w stanie powstrzymywać go długo. Nawet gdy jeden z nich, szczęśliwym trafem rani go w ramię. Jego ciało wie, co robi, chociaż myślami jest przy czarodziejce, która osunęła się na brudną posadzkę magazynu.

Gdy jest już po wszystkim, a napastnicy dogorywają w kałużach własnej krwi, podchodzi do niej niepewnym krokiem. Zdejmuje hełm, odgarnia mokre kosmyki z czoła.

\- Beth – jego szept niemal niedosłyszalny, ale czarodziejka reaguje.

 _Dzięki niech będą stwórcy._

Bethany uśmiecha się słabo i to wystarczy by posłać serce Strażnika w galop.

\- Mój rycerz w lśniącej zbroi – mruczy patrząc w zielone oczy.

Roger znów to czuje, Zasłona wokół nich faluje, na czubkach palców magini połyskuje błękitnawe światło, zaklęcie uzdrawiające pulsuje i gaśnie. Czarodziejka patrzy na niego przepraszająco. Dopiero z bliska dostrzega bladość jej twarzy. Usta ma sine, cienie pod oczami głębsze. Jedną dłonią sięga do niego, palce zaciskające się na ramieniu Strażnika drżą lekko, drugą dłonią nadal stara się zatamować krwawienie.

 _\- Tyle krwi, gdzie są te przeklęte posiłki, Sigrun powinna już tu być… i magowie… może Petra… potrzebujemy uzdrowiciela…._

Wewnętrzny monolog przerywa mu ciche westchnienie.

\- Przepraszam…

Nie może tego słuchać. Nie chce słyszeć tej rezygnacji w jej głosie, jakby już się poddała. Nie może jej ponieść, nie zaryzykuje krwotoku. Nie chce też jej tu zostawić po to tylko, by odnaleźć uzdrowiciela i wrócić po zwłoki. Ta myśl niema zwala go z nóg.

 _\- Nie mogę cię stracić, nie teraz, nie tak…_

Wytrzymaj, mówią jego oczy, gdyby była bardziej przytomna dostrzegłaby w nich niezmierzoną czułość, tak długo i skrzętnie skrywaną.

Z tyłu, zza nich słychać jęk jednego z umierających. Szalona, niebezpieczna myśl wpada mu do głowy. Nie zastanawia się nawet, nie ma na to czasu.

\- Beth?

Kobieta powoli, z trudem unosi do niego twarz.

\- Co za przyjemny widok, w sam raz na ostatni raz – myśli czarodziejka zaglądając w zielone oczy. – I te usta, takie kuszące… - mamrota.

Pewnie zaczerwieniłby się, gdyby nie panika pochłaniająca go całego.

\- Beth, weź krew –szepta wystraszony swoimi słowami. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził… ale to było wcześniej, zanim czarodziejka-piromanka skradła mu serce.

Hawke nadal obserwuje go spod półprzymkniętych powiek, jakby nie słyszała desperacji w jego głosie. Och nie, ona słyszy ale nie wierzy. Roger nigdy by nie proponował…

\- Beth, weź ich krew – ponawia z determinacją.

\- Nie mogę… - Gdzieś w otumanionym umyśle kołatała się myśl, że nie chce stracić jego zaufania, jego przyjaźni. Z pewnością jeśli użyje magii krwi Roger ją znienawidzi. Na skraju świadomości umyka gdzieś fakt, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to czy towarzysz ją znienawidzi, czy nienie będzie mieć większego znaczenia. Nic nie ma znaczenia, gdy jest się martwą.

\- Bethy, proszę – tym razem słyszy wyraźnie drżenie w jego głosie, desperacje chwytającą za serce. Nie chce użyć krwi, ale nie może też oprzeć się jego błagalnemu spojrzeniu, zachodzącym łzami zielonym oczom.

Czerwień krwi wypełniła jej wizję, wszystko tonie w purpurowym świetle. Zasłona rozrywa się nagle, w koło słychać szepty demonów i duchów.

Jej ciało karmi się energią poległych. Moc pulsuje w żyłach i dudniła w uszach. Nic jednak nie jest ważniejsze niż dłoń Rogera spoczywająca na jej ramieniu.

* * *

\- Wasza wysokość nie sądzę żeby to było konieczne… - oponuje seneszal zastępując jej drogę. Królowa mierzy go spojrzeniem. Poczciwy człowiek, znosi dzielnie fanaberie niepokornej władczyni. Etykieta dworska. W większości przypadków jego błagalne spojrzenie wystarczy by powściągnąć ją przed złamaniem protokołu. Nie tym razem. Nikt bezkarnie nie podniesie ręki na jej ludzi. Odłożyła miecz i tarczę ale nigdy nie wyrzekła się towarzyszy broni.

\- Zaatakowali moich strażników… - to nadal są jej ludzie, jej bracia i siostry. Ona jest nadal Strażnikiem, pomimo drogich sukni, upiętych w wysokiego koka włosów, mimo korony. _-_ W moim mieście – mocno akcentuje każde słowo.

\- Jestem pewien, że komendant jest w stanie…

\- Zejdź mi z drogi! – Za ostro, ale skutecznie.

Mężczyzna kuli się w sobie, nie jest prosto przeciwstawić się spojrzeniu, które wedle bardów powaliły arcydemona.

Wewnątrz wąskiej celi czeka ją przykuty do ściany więzień. Krasnolud z tatuażami na twarzy, innym niż widywała w Orzamarze.

\- Powiedział coś?

Nathe wzrusza ramionami. Oboje patrzą w milczeniu na półprzytomnego krasnoluda.

\- Co to za jedni?

\- Domyślam się, że członkowie Carty – oświadcza Howe.

\- Z Kirkwall? Kto ich nasłał?

\- Bredzi coś cały czas, coś o krwi Hawke.

\- Może chodzi o brata Bethany.

\- Może, ale… - Howe bierze w dłoń pochodnie i zbliża ją do twarz więźnia. Oczom kobiety ukazuje się poszarzałe oblicze, oczy zasnute bielmem, delikatne sine pręgi na jego karku.

\- Zaraza… - Powinna to wyczuć od razu, może pośród pałacowych intryg jej zmysł Strażnika przytępiały?

\- Podczas przesłuchania padło jeszcze jedno słowo… Vimmark.


	2. Rozdział 1

_Varric uśmiechał się na samą myśl o tamtych czasach. Jego towarzysze w milczeniu popijali grzane wino. Aliste oparła się o Fenrisa. To jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowało Varrica. Krasnolud nie pamiętał by elf kiedykolwiek pozwalał sobie na takie spoufalanie. Ale czas się zmieniał wszystkich, ostatni raz widział go jakieś… siedemnaście lat temu?_

 _\- Zostając z tyłu miałem nie raz okazję przyglądać się chaosowi, jaki potrafił uczynić z pola walki Hawke. – Na potwierdzenie jego słów Fenris pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową._

 _\- Czasem, gdy starczyło na to czasu, pomiędzy jedną serią z Bianki a drugą mogłem podziwiać radosną niefrasobliwość, z jaką Czempion Kirkwall rzucał się w wir walki._

 _\- Tutaj Varric nie przesadza, to było prawdziwie widowisko – wtrącił elf._

 _\- Wyobraź sobie – krasnolud zwrócił się do kobiety - Adama ze swoim olbrzymim dwuręcznym mieczem, wielkiego, jak niedźwiedź i równie kudłatego, który parł na przód nie robiąc sobie nic z niebezpieczeństwa, jakby był pewien, że żaden miecz go nie zrani, strzała, czy bełt nie zadraśnie, zaklęcie nie ogłuszy._

 _Tamtego dnia, stojąc na niewielkim wzniesieniu obserwował armagedon przed moimi oczami starając się zapamiętać, jak najwięcej szczegółów do celów mojej najnowszej powieści._

 _\- Aż dziwne, że nigdy jej nie napisałeś – stwierdził wojownik._

 _\- Miałem ku temu powody, jak się sam wkrótce przekonasz. A teraz przestań wchodzić mi w zdanie. – Varric pociągnął ze swojego kufla, po czym zaczął na nowo._

 _\- Nawet nie specjalnie się śpieszyłem, od czasu do czasu posyłając bełt w nieopatrznego łucznika lub nawiedzonego krasnoluda. Po prawej Merill powstrzymywała kolejną grupę za pomocą magii ziemi. Anders raził piorunami nieszczęśników, którzy ukrywali się za jedną z prowizorycznych barykad…_

* * *

Sytuacja była nie tyle niebezpieczna, co wyczerpująca. Wrogowie o wiele liczniejsi, a jednak bez szans i mimo to ciągle rzucali się wprost pod ostrze Adamowego miecza. Mało tego ciągle przybywali nowi, zastępując padłych towarzyszy. Tak samo odziani, te same poszarzałe twarze i nieprzytomne spojrzenia. Varric wietrzył w tym niezgorszą historię. Rzecz stała się naprawdę intrygująca w momencie, gdy z przeciwległego końca wąwozu zaczęła napływać kolejna fala krasnoludów. W zasadzie oni nie napływali ale cofali się – zdał sobie sprawę. Po chwili ukazała się przyczyna popłochu. Troje walczących, z przykurzonych metalowych tarcz wyzierały skrzydła gryfów.

\- Strażnicy ? – wymruczał do siebie.

Dwoje wojowników i mag – stwierdził, aczkolwiek ciężko było coś więcej zobaczyć, gdy mag Strażnik sprowadzał na wroga burzę. Kurz poderwany podmuchami wiatru przesłonił na moment arenę walki. Jedno z nich – można było poznać po ruchach, że to kobieta – wysunęła się z kurzawy rąbiąc wrogów z okrutną efektywnością. Pomiędzy nią a Adamem trupy ścieliły się gęsto. Drugi ze strażników pozostał z tyłu osłaniając przed atakami maga.

Z nowo przybyłymi walka przerodziła się w rzeź i znów zadziwiał fakt, że napastnicy nie próbowali uciekać.

Wreszcie padł ostatni z nich, Varric zszedł ze swojego wzniesienia, za jego plecami podążali Merrill i Anders do miejsca, gdzie Adam ocierał swój miecz z krwi.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jest tu ktoś oprócz nas.

Strażniczka otarła swoje ostrze po czym obróciła się do nich, jednocześnie zdejmując skrzydlaty hełm z głowy.

Z pod niego ukazała się spocona twarz, potargane ciemne włosy i duże, intensywnie błyszczące oczy.

\- Varric, chyba się zakochałem – usłyszał cichy głos Adama.

Krasnolud przewrócił tylko oczami, kochliwość Hawka w nieodpowiednich kobietach była równie legendarna, co jego pojedynek z Arishokiem.

\- Cholera – wysyczał z tyłu za nim Anders.

Kobieta podeszła do nich z ujmującym uśmiechem. Zignorowała szczerzącego się do niej Adama oraz Varrica, który na końcu języka miał już kwiecisty komplement, zignorowała też drobną Dalijkę. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował Anders dostał prawy sierpowy, na tyle mocny by tymczasowo zaniemówić.

\- To za ucieczkę – oświadczyła, po czym rzuciła mu się na szyję całując go w policzki. Varric nie był pewnie ale wydawało mu się, że w międzyczasie zdążyła mu coś szepnąć do ucha.

\- Czy ja też mogę dostać całusa?

Varric parsknął na komentarz Adama, Hawke wpatrywał się w nowoprzybyłą wzrokiem świeżo wpojonego szczeniaczka.

\- Przepraszam, ale to powitanie jest zarezerwowane dla starych przyjaciół – oświadczyła obca obracając się w końcu do nich.

\- Przyjaciół? Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak traktujesz wrogów. Hawke, Adam Hawke. – Czempion wyciągnął do niej rękę uśmiechając się przymilnie. Jeśli jednak myślał, że obca zareaguje entuzjazmem na jego nazwisko, przeliczył się.

Kobieta obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem zanim podała swoją dłoń.

\- Dis – przedstawiła się krótko.

\- Dis jaka? – odezwał się Varric mierząc ją badawczym wzrokiem. Coś mu świtało, gdy tak przyglądał się bladej bliźnie przecinającej jej policzek.

\- Dis Szara Strażniczka – oświadczyła spokojnie, machając na pozostałą po przeciwnej stronie dolinki parę towarzyszy.

Varric przedstawił się jej oraz nieśmiało spoglądającą zza niego Merrill, gdy nagle Adam wybuchł głośnym śmiechem po czym ruszył w stronę pozostałej dwójki Strażników.

Krasnolud usłyszał perlisty śmiech Bethany Hawke i tubalne pokrzykiwania Adama. Oboje rzucili się sobie w ramiona. Trzeci ze strażników patrzał na to wszystko z podejrzliwością do momentu aż Beth przedstawiła go swojemu bratu.

\- Skąd się tu wzięliście?

Adam prowadził Beth do reszty towarzyszy, gdzie nastąpiła kolejna fala powitań.

\- Ci paskudni lunatycy napadli mnie w Denerm – odparła w końcu Beth, trącając butem jednego z martwych krasnoludów.

\- Ciebie też?

\- Chyba mają do nas jakąś urazę, braciszku.

\- W każdym razie, tropy przywiodły nas tutaj – dodała Dis.

\- Więc może połączymy siły? – Adam popatrzał na Strażniczkę zalotnie.

\- Może… ale bylibyśmy wdzięczni za dyskrecję. – Bethany spojrzała znacząco na Varrica. - Jesteśmy tu incognito.

…

W ciągu dnia napotkali jeszcze dwie grupy lunatyków. Każda z nich rzucała się bez zastanowienia pod ostrza. Jedyna różnica pomiędzy nimi, a tymi z Kirkwal stanowiły widzialne znaki zarażenia pomiocią chorobą. Strażnicy potwierdzili to, co wcześniej przypuszczał Anders, w pobliżu musiały być pomioty.

Gdy późnym popołudniem pozbyli się ostatnich trupów, Strażnicy nalegali by spalić ciała, postanowiono rozbić obóz.

Znaleźli wąską dolinkę z kilkoma rachitycznymi drzewami otaczającymi jej wschodni kraniec. Na północy skryte w chmurach majaczyły pasma gór Vinmarku, nagie i szare niczym obnażone zęby mitycznego potwora.

\- A ty ciągle piszesz te swoje dzienniki? – Varrik usłyszał obok głos Bethany.

\- Słoneczko, te bazgroły będą kiedyś na wagę złota.

\- Były by coś warte, gdyby nie rozmijały się z faktami tak często – rzucił Anders siedzący po drogiej stronie ogniska. Varrik zdołał zauważyć że, mag był nadzwyczajnie cichy dzisiejszego wieczoru.

\- No wiesz co, czuję się dotknięty.

Adam doprawił gulasz gotujący się na kotle. Z nich wszystkich potrafił najlepiej przyrządzić coś z niczego. Gdy miał wszystkie składniki był mistrzem.

\- Gotowe – oświadczył nalewając pierwszą miskę i podając Dis. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego wąchają potrawkę przed konsumpcją.

\- Nie powinnaś się otruć – rzuciła Beth. – Adam zna się na rzeczy.

\- Czy jest jakaś rzecz, której potężny Czempion Kirkwal nie potrafi?

\- Och, uwierz mi moja pani, jestem mistrzem w wielu dziedzinach.

Strażniczka uniosła jedynie brew zdecydowana ignorować sugestywny uśmiech Hawke'a.

…

Beth przyglądała się z rozbawieniem zabiegom Adama. Najwidoczniej niewiele się zmienił przez te lata, jeśli chodzi o charakter. Fizycznie jednak, przez moment, w tej dolince była przekonana, że widzi ojca. Gdy żegnała brata na Głębokich Ścieżkach był jakby trochę mniejszy i nie taki zarośnięty. Gdzieś podziała się jego szczupła sylwetka osłonięta teraz imponującą tężyzną fizyczną i ciężkim pancerzem. Nie widziała go też nigdy z tak długimi włosami i z brodą. Gdy teraz patrzała na niego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominał jej Malkolma Hawke. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się skory do śmiechu, pogodny z tym swoim błyskiem w oku i filuternym uśmiechem. Siostra jednak widziała więcej. Linie na jego czole, ledwo dostrzegalne cienie pod oczami, wyraz jego oczu, gdy patrzał w dal. Życie Czempiona nie było sielanką, poznała to po tym głębokim smutku ukrytym pod warstwą wesołości i licznych bliznach na jego rękach.

Kobieta podniosła się z ziemi otrzepując kurzu z szat.

\- Pójdę nazbierać trochę więcej opału.

\- Ech, myślałam, że poradzisz sobie z małym ognikiem – Adam uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo. W dzieciństwie Beth przepadała za zaklęciami ognia. Carver nazywał ją piromaniakiem.

\- Wolałabym przespać się trochę zamiast pilnować ognia całą noc.

Adam powinien zrozumieć, że nie tylko on się zmienił. Bethany czuła, że nie jest już tą samą osobą, którą była w Kirkwall. Przestała być małą narwaną siostrzyczką, która korzystała z magii, gdy tylko miała ku temu okazję. Z czasem przyszło zrozumienie, czym włada i poszanowanie dla tej siły drzemiącej tuż za Zasłoną.

\- Pomogę ci – Roger uśmiechnął się do niej nie dostrzegając grymasu, jaki przebiegł przez twarz Hawek.

Adam miał zwyczaj terroryzować wszystkich wielbicieli siostry. O ile kiedyś było to przydatne teraz tylko ją zirytowało. Była dorosłą osobą, zresztą Roger był tylko…

\- Nie ma potrzeby – Hawke spojrzał na Strażnika wymownie – ja z nią pójdę, utniemy sobie pogawędkę, jak za starych dobrych czasów, co Beth?

Czarodziejka jedynie przewróciła oczami.

…

Roger zajął się czyszczeniem napierśnika, ale jego oczy biegły co jakiś czas w bok, pomiędzy majaczące na skraju obozowiska pnie drzew, gdzie dostrzegał cień czarodziejki pochylającej się, by podnieść z ziemi zeschłą gałąź. Do jego uszu dolatywały jedynie urywki słów i melodyjny śmiech Bethany spowodowany słowami brata. Ten śmiech, taki prawdziwy i z głębi serca wywoływał zawsze ciepłe uczucie, gdzieś wewnątrz niego. Lubił ten dźwięki do tego stopnia, że starał się przeróżnymi sposobami wywołać je w czarodziejce. Z biegiem lat doszedł w tym do pewnej wprawy.

Teraz Hawke zawtórował siostrze swoim niskim głosem równie przyjemnym do słuchania, co aksamitny śmiech Beth.

Gdy go usłyszał po raz pierwszy wcale mu się nie podobał, jak i cały barczysty mężczyzna trzymający w uścisku jego…

\- Ferelden jest piękny o tej porze roku – usłyszał kobiecy głos obok siebie.

Spojrzał nieco nieprzytomnie na elfkę siedzącą obok. Jej dłoń spoczywała na stylu różdżki. Między powykrzywianymi gałęziami zwieńczającymi go połyskiwał ciemnozielony kamień.

\- Jesień przynosiła ze sobą wszystkie odcienie żółci i czerwieni – ciągnęła Merrill nie zauważając braku zrozumienia u swojego rozmówcy. – Tutaj wszystko jest po prostu szare, nie sądzisz?

Roger jedynie skinął głową i elfka uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Zastanawiam się… - spojrzała nieśmiało na Strażnika – zastanawiam się, czy tak samo wygląda jesień w Obcowisku, w Denerim. Nigdy tam nie byłam, Dalijczycy nie lubią miast, zawsze omijaliśmy je z daleka, szczególne te większe, Fereldeńczycy nie są tak wrogo nastawienie, jak wcześniej, to pewnie dlatego, że walczyliśmy podczas Plagi, mój klan brał udział w odbijaniu stolicy, ale ja zostałam z tyłu, nie widziałam Obcowiska…

Stwórco i to wszystko na jednym wdechu – pomyślał Roger wodząc wzrokiem za „swoją" czarodziejką. Elfka jednak paplała dalej zupełnie niezrażona jego milczeniem

\- Może ty je widziałeś? Czy jest tam dużo drzewa, czy może jest ono takie szare, jak Obcowisko w Kirkwall?

Po chwili zmiarkował, że zadała mu pytanie.

\- Nie wiem, jak wygląda Obcowisko w Kirkwall. – Zastanawiał się czemu właśnie jemu zadawała te wszystkie pytania. Czy może rozpoznała w nim „mieszańca". Roger był świadom, że jego wygląd nie zdradzał pochodzenia. Najwidoczniej odziedziczył większość cech po nieznanym nawet z imienia ojcu. Jedynie jego oczy… Obrócił się do elfki, pierwszy raz obdarzając ją bacznym spojrzeniem. Była wiotka, szczupła i blada, z potarganymi ciemnymi włosami i dużymi zielonymi oczami w szczupłej twarzy.

\- A w Denerim?

Przytaknął jej zastanawiając się, czy powinien opowiedzieć o Obcowisku, jakie pamiętał z dzieciństwa, brudnym i biednym. Drewniane domostwa stłoczone w centrum miasta, otoczone murem, śmiecie walające się po błotnistych uliczkach, dzieci bawiące się kamykami w cuchnących zaułkach. Nie, nie musiał jej tego mówić.

\- Wiele się zmieniło od czasu Plagi i pożaru. – Znikło wielu mieszkańców – dopowiedział w myślach.

\- Słyszałam, że król odbudował Obcowisko.

Znów kiwnięcie głową. Rzeczywiście teraz ta dzielnica nie różniła się już tak bardzo od innych. Spalone domy po lewej stronie zastąpiły nowe, solidne kamienne budynki, główną drogę wybrukowano. Zniesiono zakaz uprawy ogródków przydomowych i prowadzenia własnych sklepów. Elfom żyło się teraz lepiej, chociaż niektórzy mieszkańcy Denerim uważali taką politykę za skandal.

\- Czy mają tam takie drzewo?

\- Vhenadhal, spłonęło podczas pożaru – wyjaśnił, ale widząc badawcze spojrzenie czarodziejki dodał po chwili namysłu. – Ale hehren zasadził nowe, a nabrzeże, gdzie były kiedyś magazyny król nakazał obsadzić drzewami, gdy urosną będzie to wyglądało, prawie jak las.

To wyraźnie uspokoiło elfkę. Z uśmiechem na ustach wróciła do segregowania swoich zapasów ziół.

* * *

 _\- Następnego dnia dobrnęliśmy do podnóża gór. Na skalistych stokach widać było budowle, po konstrukcji można było poznać rękę krasnoludów. Wiele z nich rozsypywało się już, inne były pobieżnie połatane i sądząc po zaopatrzeniu w nich złożonym zamieszkiwane._

 _\- Wydawało mi się, że w górach Vimmark nie ma żadnych osiedli? – usłyszał Aliste._

 _\- Ktoś tu przykładał się na lekcjach geografii._

 _Dziewczyna rzuciła krasnoludowi poirytowane spojrzenie. To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jest tak młoda, na jaką wygląda._

 _\- Nim dostaliśmy się do najobszerniejszego budynku przylepionego do skalnego zbocza, wznoszącego się ponad wąwozem, zaatakowali nas znowu. Tamtejsi mieszkańcy byli, jak można było poznać po tatuażach członkami Carty. Wszyscy razem stanowili grupę lunatyków samobójców, bredzących coś o krwi Hawka i kluczu oraz o uwolnieniu swego pana._

 _\- Czyżby jakaś rodowa wendeta? – Fenris słyszał, co nieco o tej wyprawie, ale nigdy szczegółów._

 _\- Skąd ja to znam – wymruczała Aliste._

 _Varric rzucił jej rozbawione spojrzenie, prowokując do dalszych wynurzeń. Dziewczyna była młoda, niedoświadczona i dała się nabrać._

 _\- No co? To codzienność w Antivie… - urwała widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Fenrisa. Stary wyga, wiedział do czego Varric dąży._

* * *

W końcu w godzinach popołudniowych teren został oczyszczony i pozostało zbadać tylko tajemniczy budynek. Dis rozejrzała się dokoła.

\- Tego nie było na naszych mapach – stwierdziła przyglądając się dość solidnie wyglądającym zabudowaniom.

\- Nie wiem czy zauważyliście, ale te krasnoludy nosiły części zbroi z emblematem Straży – stwierdził Hawke trącając jednego z martwych przeciwników, na którego ramieniu widać było zardzewiałe rękawice z zatartym gryfem na przodzie.

\- Myślisz, że okradli jakiś Strażników?

Bethany spojrzała na brata.

\- Może po prostu Carta zagnieździła się w miejscu, które było niegdyś bazą Szarych – dodał Varric spoglądając wyczekująco na Dis.

\- Gdyby był tu jakiś posterunek Szarej Straży wiedziałabym o tym.

\- Myślę, że nim zatrzymamy się na nocleg warto sprawdzić te pomieszczenia, spałbym lepiej wiedząc, że nie wysypie się stamtąd masa szurniętych karsnoludów.

Reszta zgodziła się z Adamem, co spowodowało, że kolejną noc spędzili w lochach rzeczonej budowli.

…

Zwiedzanie opustoszałego budynku przyniosło ze sobą kilka rewelacji. Budowla okazała się o wiele bardziej rozległa niż na to wyglądało. Część korytarzy i pomieszczeń wykuto w litej skale, wąskie tunele wiodły w głąb góry, a trzeszczące ze starości drewniane schody i drabiny prowadziły ich ciągle w dół. W którymś momencie Dis stwierdziła z niemiłym dreszczem o możliwości przejścia do Głębokich Ścieżek. Było coś takiego w powietrzu, co wyraźnie przypominało jej zatęchłe korytarze pod Orzamarem. Ta informacja nie podobała się wszystkim ale najmocniej utyskiwał Anders. Potem znaleźli stare notatki leżące w jednym z pustych pomieszczeń.

\- A więc jednak siedziba Strażników – stwierdził Varric.

\- Nie siedziba – poprawiła Dis czytają jeden z raportów Orlaisańskiego dowódcy ekspedycji badawczej. – Raczej więzienie – mruknęła spoglądając na inny świstek papieru, pożółkły ze starości.

\- Kogo niby mieli więzić Strażnicy – Anders był coraz bardziej poirytowany.

\- Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć.

…

Varric miał nieprzyjemność napotkać swojego dawnego znajomego, genialnego inżyniera, który zaprojektował Biankę. Niestety krasnolud był równie zwariowany, co reszta jego popleczników i skończył z bełtem w krtani. Po tej potyczce Varric stracił cały humor i resztę popołudnia spędził milcząco przeładowując Biankę.

Potem znaleźli szeroką salę wykutą w skale. Jak się okazało miała być to pułapka. Niestety dla krasnoludów Hawke nie cierpiał pułapek. Przy okazji tej potyczki okazało się dwie rzeczy.

Zwycięstwo przechylało się na ich stronę, gdy pomiędzy walczącymi wybuchła kula ognia. Adam i Dis zostali zdmuchnięci przez ognisty podmuch. Wśród pomylonych krasnoludów musiał znajdować się mag.

\- Roger, znajdź go i załatw. – Krótki rozkaz i Dis była znowu na nogach.

Jej podkomendny wykonał rozkaz bezbłędnie, najpierw rozproszył czar, który sprawił, że ziemia pod nogami walczących zaczęła się trząść i zapadać, potem zlokalizował maga apostatę ukrytego za skrzyniami w rogu. Rzut oka przez ramie, upewnił się, że Bethany stoi w odpowiedniej odległości. Nie chciał jej przypadkowo wydrenować z many. Później wpajany przez lata trening zrobił swoje, chwila skupienia i apostata dyszał ciężko leżąc na ziemi. Miecz Rogera efektywnie rozpłatał mu gardło kończąc żywot nieszczęśnika.

Nim jeszcze ucichły jęki umierających Roger znalazł się oko w oko z rozsierdzonym Adamem.

\- Jesteś templariuszem – wysyczał oskarżycielko Hawke. Jego dłoń przyparła Strażnika do muru, druga spazmatycznie zaciskała się na ostrzu olbrzymiego dwuręcznego miecza. Roger znał historię rodziny Hawke, wiedział o śmierci jej ojca z rąk templariuszy i potrafił zrozumieć jego nienawiść do Zakonu. Zmusił się do spojrzenia w oczy Czempiona ze spokojem oświadczając jednocześnie coś, co dla niego samego było oczywiste.

\- Jestem Strażnikiem.

Śmiech Hawke'a wcale nie był teraz przyjemny, brzmiał raczej jak pomruk burzy.

\- A tak, werbują was żebyście mieli oko na magów, co?

Za plecami Czempiona pojawiła się Bethany.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył wśród pomiotów też są magowie. – Głos czarodziejki był ostry i to wystarczyło żeby Adam wycofał się.

\- Mógł cię wydrenować.

\- Stałam daleko. No, nie zachowuj się jak głąb. – Beth poklepała go po ramieniu i atmosfera się rozluźniła.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz – warknął do niego Varric, gdy przemieszczali się kolejnym korytarzem w dół.

\- Stare nawyki – wymruczał Hawke.

Varric jedynie przewrócił oczami. Jego uwadze nie umknął jednak sposób, w jaki Dis obserwowała Hawke, gdy ten napadł Rogera. Jej zimne kalkulujące oczy i dłoń blisko rękojmi miecza. Eh, Adam powinien naprawdę uważać, nie potrzebowali utarczki ze Szarymi Strażnikami, tym bardziej, że zbliżali się do znienawidzonych, zatęchłych Głębokich Ścieżek.

…

W następnej komorze czekała ich kolejna grupa zwariowanych krasnoludów i oszalałe bronto. W chwili, gdy zwierz uwolnił się z klatki i zaszarżował na czarodziejki, obie kobiety odskoczyły na boki, nie mając czasu, by rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. Adam zareagował instynktownie na głos siostry, ale to Roger znajdował się bliżej. Varric musiał przyznać, że znał niewielu ludzi równie odważnych, czy może głupich aby stanąć na drodze rozsierdzonemu bronto. Roger najwyraźniej był takim człowiekiem. Gdy zwierzę okręcało się zdołał sięgnąć go mieczem, Bethany spowolniła je lodem i czmychnęła za templariusza. Bronto zwolniło bieg ale nadal parło wprost na Strażnika, z kwikiem nadziało się na jego miecz, ale impet sprawił, że wraz z ekstemplariuszem gruchnęło o ścianę przygniatając go.

Walka była jeszcze w trakcie, gdy Beth pochylała się nad towarzyszem.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

\- Jest dobrze, tylko ściągnijcie ze mnie tego prosiaka.

\- Adam, może raz byś się na coś przydał?!

Hawke łypiąc złowrogo na Rogera ściągnął z niego dogorywające zwierzę.

\- Gdzie cię boli?

Beth zdawała się nie dostrzegać otoczenia, skupiając się na tym, by jak najszybciej odpiąć pancerz Strażnika. Hawke zauważył, że jego siostra wydawała się instynktownie wiedzieć, jak odczepić napierśnik towarzysza. Miał ochotę warknąć coś ale lodowate spojrzenie Dis sprawiło, że skupił się raczej na łupieniu martwych krasnoludów niż na Bethany obmacujących ekstemplariusza.

…

Dłoń czarodziejki spoczęła na wilgotnym kaftanie, nawet przez grubą materie czuł ciepło promieniujące spod jej palców. Magia Hawke zawsze wydawała mu się inna, delikatna, łagodniejsza, niż inwazyjne czary innych magów.

\- Nie powinieneś pakować się wprost pod to zwierzę, mogło cię przecież zagnieść – wymruczała sondując jego ciało. – Wierz, że nie jestem najlepsza w leczeniu…

Tuż obok siebie usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie. Oczywiście zapomniała, że mieli Andersa. Przez ostatnie lata przyzwyczaiła się, że była jedynym magiem w drużynie i pogotowiem ratunkowym dla rannych w walce. Oczywiście z nawyku chciała sprawdzić, czy nic nie jest Rogerowi i ewentualnie załatać go. A może chodziło o to, że Roger wydawał się lubić dotyk jej magii… heh, Stwórco… co ja sobie wymyślam…

Anders potwierdził jej diagnozę, nic nie było złamane. Czarodziejka odczuła ulgę. Roger miał głupi nawyk stawania pomiędzy nią a wrogiem. Czasem przez to obrywał. Czasem się zastanawiała nad tą jego opiekuńczością. Może to jego trening jako templariusza uczulał go wrażliwym na jej słabości? Cokolwiek by nie mówiono, pierwszym obowiązkiem templariusza było chronić maga. A może to dlatego, że uczyła jego siostrę. Kto podjąłby się nauki małej czarodziejki, gdyby jej coś się stało?

Wyciągnęła do Strażnika dłoń podnosząc go z ziemi. Gdy on zajęty był zapinaniem puklerza, Beth wyjęła zza paska chusteczkę. Z rozmysłem ignorowała jego spojrzenie, gdy zmoczyła róg materiału wodą i zaczęła ocierać jego brodę i policzki.

\- Jesteś cały we krwi – wymruczała przesuwają szmatką po dolnej wardze. Coś przypominającego motyle poczęło łaskotać ją w brzuchu, gdy przecierała raz i drugi usta towarzysza. Wyglądały na takie miękkie i zapraszające.

Za sobą posłyszała cichy chichot Merrill i jeszcze cichsze słowa – Ale to słodkie.

Nagle stała się bardzo świadoma, że ma ze sobą widownie i tego, że twarz Rogera robi się coraz bardziej pąsowa.

\- Teraz lepiej – powiedziała nie mając odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Z kłopotliwej sytuacji wybawił ją Adam.

\- Beth zobacz, co znalazłem, może się przydać.

Nim Roger zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, albo złapać ją w ramiona i po prostu pocałować czarodziejka była już w drugim końcu sali, najwyraźniej nie mając pojęcia o pragnieniach ekstemplariusza.

Ze skupieniem przyglądała się wspaniałemu mahoniowemu stylowi połączonemu metalem z oprawionym wrzecionowatym purpurowym kamieniem na szczycie. Coś bardzo znajomego było w tej różdżce. Beth po prostu czuła ją na skraju świadomości. Gdy wzięła ją w dłoń z ust dobył się ciche westchnienie. Ciepło powędrowało od miejsca, gdzie dotykała drzewa poprzez całą dłoń, budząc w niej uczucie znajomej magii, dawno już zapomniane.

\- Beth?

Kryształ osadzony w drewnie zabłysł słabo i zgasł.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- To nie możliwe – wyszeptała, przyglądając się uważnie różdżce. I owszem znalazła to czego szukała, maleńki znak, glif którym zawsze znaczył swoje rzeczy ojciec, miniatura sokoła tak mała, że można by ją zasłonić kciukiem.

\- Ale jakim cudem?

Hawke był tak samo zdumiony, co siostra.

\- Ta różdżka należała do naszego ojca – wyjaśnił podchodzącym bliżej towarzyszom.

\- Co wasz ojciec robił w takim miejscu?

Na pytanie Dis rodzeństwo jedynie wzruszyło ramionami. Nie wiele wiedzieli o życiu Malkolma z przed ucieczki do Fereldenu. Nie opowiadał im o swojej przeszłości.

\- To się zaczyna robić coraz ciekawsze – oznajmił Varric.

Chwilę potem poruszali się w szerokim korytarzem, znacznie obszerniejszym i bardziej zadbanym niż jakikolwiek inny w tym dziwnym labiryncie.

\- Porządna krasnoludzka robota – oświadczył ima Varric.

\- To nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego – mruknęła Dis rozglądając się dokoła. Nie chciała tego mówić, ale teraz miała już pewność, że kierują się na Głębokie Ścieżki. Nie podobało jej się to. Wyruszając na tą wyprawę obiecała, że nie będzie się niepotrzebnie narażać. Do tej pory napotkali więcej utarczek niż można się było spodziewać. Gdyby byli sami mogłoby nawet zrobić się niebezpiecznie, ale pomiędzy trojgiem Strażników i kompanią Adama potrzebaby było armii żeby ich powstrzymać. Nie mniej zmierzali w głąb ziemi, gdzie czatowała na nich armia pomiotów.

Analizując wszystkie za i przeciw podjęła decyzję. Tak dobrze było trzymać znowu miecz w dłoni. Przez ostatni tydzień czuła się sobą bardziej niż przez ostatni rok, jakby całkiem zduszona cząstka jej duszy wróciła do życia. A jednak miała inne cele i obowiązki. Musiała wracać, ale zapewne Beth będzie chciała rozwikłać zagadkę, widziała ciekawość palącą się w czarodziejce. Oczywiście Roger będzie jej towarzyszył, mogłaby dać mu rozkaz, ale nie miała sumienia ich rozdzielać. Oni oboje byli tak beztrosko nieświadomi, ha nawet Hawke czuł co się święci. Anders na pewno wróciłby z nią, nie cierpiał głębin, ale kompani potrzebny był uzdrowiciel z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Wolałaby też uwolnić się od oceniającego wzroku krasnoluda. Varric obserwował ją uważnie, zapewne domyślał się czegoś. Może ta słodka elfka zechce jej towarzyszyć. Wesoła paplanina Merrill szczerze rozbawiła ją poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Słuchajcie, jestem prawie pewna że…

Ale jak to czasem bywa nie było jej dane dokończyć.

Dobiegł ich głos, słowa wypowiedziane głębokim aksamitnym głosem, pewnym i silnym.

\- Czy wy to słyszycie? – Hawke wydawał się zbity z tropu.

\- Tato?

Bethny puściła się biegiem przez korytarz i w dół po schodach.

\- Beth! Czekaj… cholera. – Nie było innego wyjścia, Adam pobiegł za nią, za nim cała reszta.

Dogonili ją dopiero po chwili, dziewczyna stała w bezruchu wpatrując się przed siebie. Zatrzymali się na czymś, co wyglądało jak balkon, wąska półka rozciągnięta nad przepaścią. Z ciemnej czeluści wyrastała potężna bryła wierzy, jej ściany wieńczyły emblematy gryfów i kamienne statuy krasnoludzkich wojowników.

Dis wychyliła się przez balustradę, nagle bardzo spięta i niespokojna, podobnie reagowali pozostali Strażnicy.

\- Pomioty – wymruczała Dis. – Dużo pomiotów.

\- Dobra, wystarczy wracamy – zakomenderował Hawke.

\- Ale to był głos taty… - Usłyszał obok siebie zduszony szept Bethany.

\- To mogła być tylko jakieś echo. – Starał się ją przekonać, choć sam za bardzo w to nie wierzył. Wszystko w koło miało jakiś związek z ich ojcem, ale pamięć o Głębokich Ścieżkach była nadal zbyt żywa by zmusić go do wędrówki nimi.

\- I świetnie, zabierajmy się stąd – warknął Anders cofając się do tyłu.

\- Auu, co do jasnej…

Beth i Merril podeszły bliżej. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się świetlistej błonce rozciągającej się w poprzek korytarza.

\- Tego tu wcześniej nie było.

\- To magia – usłyszeli za sobą Rogera.

\- No co ty? Brawo za spostrzegawczość – warknął Hawke. - Trzeba to zdjąć.

Bethany obejrzała ściany, wysłała mały impuls magii by zbadać zaklęcie.

\- Nie wiem jak, może Merrill?

Zapytana pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wiem co to jest, opiekunka klanu nie uczyła mnie o takich pułapkach.

\- Anders?

Mag przesunął się do ściany, jedno połyskujące błyśnięcie światła.

\- No to super – uśmiechnął się fałszywie – tędy nie przejdziemy. Gratuluje, właśnie wygraliśmy wycieczkę po Głębokich Ścieżkach.


	3. Rozdział 2

\- _Pierwszą noc spędziliśmy w wąskim korytarzu piętra nazwanego imieniem dawno zapomnianej Strażniczki._

 _\- Zatrzymaliście się tam na nocleg – Aliste wzdrygnęła się._

 _\- Oczywiście chcieliśmy jak najszybciej uwolnić się z tego więzienia, ale byliśmy już mocno zmęczeni a wszystkie znaki wskazywały na to, że aby uwolnić się będziemy musieli dobrnąć do setna starożytnej zagadki. Nie to żebym był bardzo zdziwiony._

 _\- Hawke miał talent do wpadania w kłopoty – wyjaśnił jej Fenris._

 _\- Te z rodzaju bardzo niebezpiecznych i intrygujących, świetnie nadających się do upamiętnienia w książkach – dodał krasnolud._

* * *

Przy wylocie z tunelu siedział Roger, powoli i metodycznie oczyszczając swoją zbroję z krwi i błota. Merrill przysiadła obok próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Bresiliańskim azylu elfów, jaki król Fereldenu ofiarował Dalijczykom zaraz po koronacji. Ze zniecierpliwionego wzroku ekstemplariusza pisarz wnioskował, że jej szczebiotanina zaczynała działać mu na nerwy, chociaż zachowywał się z uprzejmością.

Krasnolud umościł sobie posłanie w jednym z rogów, ułożył Biankę na kolanach i z pieczołowitością zaczął ją polerować. Jednocześnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, jaką po drugiej stronie prowadzili Anders i Dis.

Mag zdawał się bardziej rozmowny niż bywało to ostatnimi czasy. Varric przypuszczał, że był to dobroczynny wpływ Strażniczki. Uchem łowił strzępy rozmów, z których pisarz wywnioskował, że Dis znała ludzi, z którymi Anders przystępował do Dołączenia, sama jednak była już wtedy w Straży.

\- Wiesz jaki on jest, chodzi w koło z tym swoim ponurym wyrazem twarzy, daje słowo odkąd został komendantem jest jeszcze gorzej.

\- Ta, założę się, że już w kołysce krzywił się do wszystkich swoich nianiek.

\- Ehm, Nate był raczej cichym dzieckiem – Varric usłyszał Dis, zaciekawiony jej tonem głosu zerknął w jej stroję. Na jej twarzy malował się wyraz melancholii.

\- Trochę dziwnym przyznaję, ale żeby od razu… - jej oczy napotkały kalkulujący wzrok krasnoluda i Strażniczka umilkła. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę że jej każde słowo było skrzętnie notowane w pamięci pisarza.

…

Bethany ofiarowała się pomóc bratu ugotować posiłek. W zasadzie pomoc nie była mu potrzebna, ale gdyby nie kamienne mury wokół nich potrafiłaby wmówić sobie, że znajdując się znów w Fereldenie a jej starszy brat przygotowuje posiłek dla niej, Carvera i matki. Poza tym musiała się czymś zająć żeby nie słuchać ciągłej paplaniny Merrill, która za cel swojej uwagi obrała niewiadomo czemu Rogera i zadręczała go setkami pytań. Przecież wszyscy widzieli, że miał jej już dość, ale był zbyt taktowny by dać elfce do zrozumienia, że nie chce z nią rozmawiać.

\- Masz naprawdę ładne włosy…

\- Uhm… dziękuję…

\- Zapleść ci warkocza, gdybym splotła to pasmo o tu… nie przeszkadzało by podczas walki…

\- Ehm, nie przeszkadza mi…

\- Ale widziałam, jak odgarniałeś włosy z oczu, jestem pewna, że można by temu zaradzić, szkoda by było je obciąć, są takie błyszczące i…

\- Wydaje mi się, że Merrill polubiła ekstemplariusza. – Adam szturchnął ją łokciem – Co za ironia losu, mag krwi i ekstemplariusz, ale para – zażartował.

\- Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego – odburknął Beth znęcając się nad marchewką.

\- Pewnie nie, w końcu, gdyby wiedział o pociągu Merrill do ostrych noży i…

\- Merrill nikogo nie skrzywdziła swoją magią, nawet jeśli używa krwi…

\- Beth, pamiętasz co mówił ojciec?

Czarodziejka zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. W jej głowie nadal były żywe przestrogi ojca, ale teraz, gdy wkroczyła na ścieżkę, przed którą ją ostrzegał widziała wszystko w innej perspektywie. Do jej uszu znów doleciał głos elfki.

\- Po jednym z każdej strony, tuż nad skronią, tak żeby trzymały włosy znad czoła i…

\- Naprawdę nie trzeba.

\- Ale… och jej, czy to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie powinno się proponować obcemu mężczyźnie? To znaczy nie jesteś obcy, Varrick nas przedstawił ale… jejku…

\- Nic się nie dzieje – zapewnił Roger jeszcze bardziej zażenowany niż przed chwilą.

\- Kurcze! Ja zawsze palnę coś głupiego. – Merrill opuściła w przygnębieniu głowę, wyglądała teraz bardzo żałośnie, aż zrobiło się mu jej szkoda.

\- W zasadzie to trochę mi przeszkadzają te włosy, mogłabyś z nimi coś zrobić – zaczął mówić. Elfak uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, zupełnie nieświadoma, że inna czarodziejka miała ochotę zetrzeć z jej drobnej twarzy ten wyraz.

\- Och, Izabela mówiła mi, że o niektóre rzeczy nie należy pytać mężczyzn – zaczęła od nowa sadowiąc się za plecami Rogera i pociągając jego ramiona do tyłu tak, by miała swobodny dostęp do jego gęstych włosów.

\- Tak, na przykład jakich? – Gdyby znał choć trochę Merrill wiedziałby, że nie należy o to pytać.

\- Czy ja wiem? Coś jakby „ Wolisz być na górze, czy na dole?", „Zostaniesz na śniadaniu" alb „Masz żonę?" coś w tym rodzaju.

Obok nich przemknęła Bethany mrucząc coś pod nosem. Roger popatrzył za nią, gdy znikła w ciemnym tunelu. Znając ją dość długo zdołał rozpoznać w jej ruchach że była czymś zirytowana. Z oskarżeniem spojrzał na Adama, tennajwyraźniej nie poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności.

…

Bethany stała przed zaporą magiczną badając ją swoimi zmysłami. Przez cały czas tej podróży towarzyszyło jej uczucie niepokoju, teraz zaś dołączyło rozdrażnienie wywołane przez Merrill. Nie mogła pojąć, co tak naprawdę ją gniewało w zachowaniu elfki. Dalijka była po prostu sobą. Bethany pamiętała ją z tych pierwszych miesięcy, gdy zamieszkała w Obcowisku. Merrill prostolinijna i wielkoduszna, trochę naiwna i ciekawa świata, kto mógłby jej nie lubić, była po prostu słodka. Ach, tego typu rozważania wcale nie pomagały. Beth opanować dziwną niechęć, którą, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, była irracjonalna.

\- Nie powinnaś włóczyć się sama po tych korytarzach. Diabli wiedzą co tu się jeszcze pląta.

Adam stał oparty o jedną ze ścian obserwując swoją „malutką" siostrę badawczym wzrokiem.

\- Nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu… - zaczęła niepewna czy brat ją zrozumie. – Ta magia, jest podobna do magii ojca, wiesz o co mi chodzi?

\- Chyba tak, ale Merrill mówi, że użyto magii krwi, jestem pewien, że ojciec nigdy nie wykorzystałby czegoś takiego.

\- Nie wiem – szepnęła zamyślona Beth, dłonią przesunęła po jaśniejącej błonie, czar zadrgał na końcówce jej palców. Zupełnie niespodzianie brat znalazł się obok niej, dłonią uchwycił jej nadgarstek i obrócił na wierzch. Nawet w bladym świetle emanującym z bariery dało się dostrzec kilka białych blizn na jej skórze.

\- Beth!

Skurczyła się słysząc rozczarowanie i gniew w głosie brata.

\- To nie jest tak… - zaczęła słabo nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w jego twarz – Nie miałam wyjścia…

\- Nie masz pojęcia ile razy to słyszałem od magów kończących na ostrzu mojego miecza.

\- Adam, miałam wybór, to, albo śmierć.

Hawke puścił jej dłoń, odsunął się od niej. Ledwie dostrzegała jego twarz w słabym świetle, cienie wyryły się głęboko w jego twarzy. W jego oczach ujrzała nie gniew lecz zmęczenie.

\- Powinienem cię lepiej chronić – wyszeptał odwracając od niej wzrok. – Czy… czy to dlatego podróżuje z tobą templariusz? Czy oni wiedzą, że ty….

Beth oparła się o ścianę naprzeciw niego. Spojrzała na swoje buty.

\- Gdy użyłam krwi za pierwszym razem… byliśmy na Głębokich Ścieżkach. To była okropna jatka Adam, regularna bitwa, pod koniec byłam pusta, ani iskierki, ani kropli lyrium. Komendantka była ranna, umierała, musiałam spróbować.

\- Beth, nie powinnaś się poświęcać tak bardzo.

\- Cholera Adam, to była Bohaterka Fereldenu, przyszła królowa, miałam jej pozwolić umrzeć? Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, czekali. Musiałam spróbować.

Adam przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił. Z obozu dobiegły ściszone rozmowy towarzyszy.

\- Nie będę cię oszukiwać od tego czasu używałam magii krwi w krytycznych chwilach. To budzi głód, ale jestem dość silna by się z tym uporać. Nie potrzebuję tej potęgi, nie pragnę władzy. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Brat spojrzał na nią z trudnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy.

\- Zmieniło się Beth, nie poznaję cię…

\- Adam? – w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Myśl o tym, że własny brat nie był w stanie zaakceptować jej była nieznośna.

\- Byłaś zawsze taka wystraszona, niepewna. Stałaś się silna i niezależna, ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny.

Bethany padła mu w ramiona pozwalając ściekać łzom swobodnie. Nawet nie wiedziała, że potrzebowała tak bardzo tej rozmowy. Czuła się jakby ogromy ciężar uniósł się z jej serca.

…

Erendis wzięła kolejna wartę mając nadzieje, że będzie miała okazję porozmawiać z krasnoludem. Musiała wybadać ile sprytny pisarz zdołał wywnioskować i czy odkrył jej prawdziwą tożsamość.

Reszta grupy spała plecami do ścian. Varric siedział u wylotu z korytarza ze swoją nieodłączna kuszą na kolanie. Podeszła do niego po cichu by nie obudzić innych. Przez chwilę oboje trwali w milczeniu patrząc w ciemność między nimi.

\- Adam jest tobą oczarowany, jak ci przypadły do gustu zaloty osławionego Czampiona Kirkwall?

Dis uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, Adam był sympatycznym i dobrodusznym człowiekiem, z którym łatwo było nawiązać kontakt i dać się porwać w wir fantastycznych przygód.

\- Obawiam się, że go rozczaruje. Nie jestem zainteresowana.

Varric uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Ha, Hawke nie jest w twoim typie? Cóż, jeśli wrócicie z nami do Kirkwall mamy na stanie prawdziwego księcia, może błękitna krew będzie ci bardziej w smak albo… - krasnould machnął niedbale ręką ale jego oczy pozostały czujne badając twarz kobiety. – Albo może gustujesz w wytatuowanych elfach, takiego też mamy.

Nie umknęło mu, jak kobieta spięła się nagle. Tym samym miał potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń dotyczących nie tylko jej tożsamości ale i pewnej plotki krążącej pośród pospólstwa.

\- Wiesz kim jestem. – Nie było sensu grać dalej.

\- Domyśliłem się.

\- Zdradziłam się przy rozmowie o Nathanielu?

\- Nie, gdy tylko wspomniałem wytatuowanego elfa zrobiłaś się czujna.

Erendis potarła ręką czoło. Wolała nie myśleć, co mogło by się stać, gdyby Varric miał ochotę gadać na prawo i lewo.

\- Stwórco, Beth miała rację, ty na prawdę wściubiasz nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

\- Tak moja natura.

\- Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możesz puścić pary z gęby.

\- Mam przemilczeć spotkanie z Bohaterką Fereldenu?

\- Było by mi niezwykle przykro, gdybym musiała grozić przyjaciołom Bethany. – Oświadczyła Strażniczka uśmiechając się sztywno.

\- Och, myślę, że jakoś się dogadamy. – Krasnolud odpowiedział jej czarującym uśmiechem.

\- Zaczynam się bać – wymruczała.

\- Trzy pytania.

\- Co?

\- Zadam Ci trzy pytania, a ty odpowiesz szczerze, w zamian nie puszczę pary z gęby i pominę twój udział we wspomnieniach z tej wyprawy.

Erendis podrapała się po głowie analizując. Co mogłyby zaszkodzić trzy pytania?

\- Zgoda? – Krasnolud wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, ujęła ją z ociąganiem.

\- Zgoda.

Varric wydawał się bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- Dobra, miejmy to już za sobą, dawaj te trzy pytania.

\- Ha, nie tak szybko, muszę się zastanowić.

\- Co?

\- Chyba nie sądziłaś, że zapytam o kolor majtek Wasza Królewska Mość? – Prychnął lekceważąco i zeskoczył z kamienia, na którym siedział. Gdy oddalał się w stronę obozu rzucił jej zawadiacki uśmiech.

\- W co ja się wpakowałam? - pomyślała.

* * *

 _Varric wysączył resztkę piwa z kufla, na stole przy którym siedzieli dopalały się świece. Zajął się ich wymianą, tymczasem obserwował swoich towarzyszy. Fenris milczał, spoglądając w swój puchar z winem. Aliste przeczesała pasma ciemnych włosów, potem jej dłoń powróciła do złotego łańcuszka zawieszonego na jej szyii. Na nim wisiał masywny sygnet, skryty w fałdach białej koszuli. Varric nie mógł dostrzec co takiego wygrawerowano na pierścieniu, ale miał niejasne przeczucie że jeszcze się tego dowie._

 _\- A więc dlatego nigdy nie wspominałeś o tej wyprawie? Dotrzymywałeś tajemnicy, niebywałe – oświadczył Fenris._

 _\- I opowiadasz to właśnie nam? Łamiesz słowo – wytknęła mu Aliste._

 _\- Łamię? Wszyscy, o których wam opowiadam dawno odeszli – Varric posmutniał myśląc o przyjaciołach._

* * *

Tuż przed nastaniem świtu czwórka Strażników zerwała się na równe nogi. Adam, który pełnił ostatnią wartę poderwał się również zaalarmowany zachowaniem towarzyszy. Czworo ludzi patrzyło po sobie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Najbardziej wytrącona z równowagi była Dis, jej niespokojne spojrzenie błądziło gdzieś w mroku korytarzy, dłonie lekko drżały a pot perlił się na czole.

\- Pomioty? – usłyszała zaalarmowany głos Howke'a.

\- Nie, to nie to. – Wyjaśniła Bethany. – Nie wiem, co to było.

\- Połóżcie się spać, jest jeszcze wcześnie – głos Dis był zachrypnięty i matowy. Sama nie miała zamiaru się kłaść. Niepokój, który odczuwała wcześniej teraz mieszał się z paniką. Nie potrafiła odpędzić z myśli przerażającej, a zarazem pięknej muzyki, która przemawiała do niej we śnie. Była tak znajoma a jednocześnie odmienna. Kobieta usiadła zasępiona metodycznie przypinając kolejne elementy zbroi. Ostatni raz, gdy słyszała coś takiego… Sapnęła zniecierpliwiona nieporadnością własnych dłoni.

\- Stwórco…- wyszeptała przykładając dłoń do czoła. – Nie pozwól… - Ostatni raz, gdy słyszała coś podobnego, spała pośród obozowiska armii Fereldenu, o dzień drogi od płonącego Dennerim, a Upadły Bóg przywoływał ją we śnie.

Adam widząc jej poruszenie przysiadł obok, zapinając zaciski na jej naramienniku.

\- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Po twoim zachowaniu widzę, że coś cię poruszyło.

Dis wzięła głęboki wdech, zastanawiała się ile powinna powiedzieć wojownikowi. Ostatecznie nie umiała nazwać groźby czyhającej na nich w dole.

\- Tam coś jest – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Coś potężnego, nie umiem tego nazwać, nie wiem...

\- Heh, nie przejmuj się. Znając moje szczęście pewnie dowiemy się, co to takiego raczej prędzej niż później.

Adam uśmiechnął się do niej, jego dłoń nadal spoczywała na naramienniku Strażniczki. Palce prześlizgiwały się po krawędzi metalu. W porę dostrzegła zmianę w oczach Hawke,a i cofnęła się o krok, gdy on zamierzał przypuścić atak frontalny na jej usta.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco dostrzegając zaskoczenie malujące się na jego twarzy. Zapewne Czampion Kirkwall nie przywykł do odmowy, nie to żeby ją nie kusiło, Adam był wyjątkowo pociągającym okazem, ale ona przysięgała przed Stwórcą i całym krajem dochować wierności. Dla tej przysięgi poświęciła własne szczęście. Nie mogła się dać ponieść chwili.

\- Prześpij się, ja popilnuję obozu do świtu.

Wycofała się z zasięgu jego rąk i przeszła na drugi koniec obozu.

Adam starał się powstrzymać uczucie zawodu, ale też zaraz uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Kimże byłby Czempion Kirkwall, gdyby rezygnował tak łatwo?

…

„ _Głód uciszony, gniew zduszony, pożądanie ostudzone, duma złamana, w imię Stwórcy, niech tak będzie…"_

Słowa dudniły w jej głowie nieustannie, wypowiedziane głębokim tonem głosu, tak dawno nie słyszanym i tak bardzo kochanym. Głos, którego pamięć przyblakła we wspomnieniach. Dawno już pogodziła się ze śmiercią ojca, pochowała tamten strach i gniew głęboko w duszy. Dzisiaj słysząc go znowu wszystko to odżyła. Jakby mało było tego przekonała się, że jej przeczucia były słuszne ojciec użył magii krwi.

 _Niezła z nas rodzinka, nie ma co._

Czarodziejka zwiesiła głowę. Ukryta w załomie skalnym przeklętej wieży postanowiła użalać się nad sobą całą noc. Dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę koszmarny, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że jutro będzie jeszcze gorzej. Miała dość tego miejsca, dość szalonych krasnoludów, demonów i pomiotów. Dość tej wkurzającej muzyki dźwięczącej na skraju świadomości. I jeszcze to coś, paskudne zwariowane stworzenie – które kiedyś było takie, jak oni wszyscy, Szary Strażnik, Komendant, Larius. Nawet Dis, która widziała wiele więcej była wstrząśnięta.

A więc to mnie czeka – pomyślała Bethany obserwując półghula. – To mnie czeka jeśli będę opierać się Powołaniu. Zapewne to samo pomyśleli inni.

\- Beth? – .zzaZzwalonego bloku skalnego doszedł ją głos Rogera.

\- Tu jestem – odezwała się z ociąganiem. Nie chciała towarzystwa, nie teraz, gdy jej równowaga psychiczna została zaburzona. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała to rozpłakać się na oczach Rogera. Stwórco i co on teraz myśli o mojej rodzinie?

\- Powinnaś coś zjeść. – Roger był uprzejmy jak zwykle, ale z pewnością był zniesmaczony, oburzony i zawiedziony. Był po prosu zbyt dobrze wychowany by dać jej to odczuć, na razie.

\- Nie jestem głodna – bąknęła, gdy Strażnik położył obok niej miskę wypełnioną po brzegi gulaszem i kubek aromatycznej herbaty.

\- Bredzisz, Strażnicy są zawsze głodni – powiedział lekko, próbując ją rozśmieszyć. Nie wyszło mu. Zauważył, że czarodziejka jest przybita. Rewelacje o praktykach magicznych jej ojca musiały zachwiać jej wiarą w ukochaną osobę, człowiek którego zawsze stawiała sobie za wzór.

Roger spojrzał przed siebie. Rozłożyli się na szerokim balkonie, na pierwszym piętrze masywnej wieży. W dole przed nimi ponury krajobraz rozpadliny nikł w ciemnościach. Ponad cuchnącymi jeziorkami na dnie wąwozu unosiła się szara mgła. Gdy uniósł głowę nad krawędzią jaru widać było jaśniejsze niebo. Ostatnie promienie słońca połyskiwały na piórach rzeźb gryfów, wykutych z jasnego zapalały się jedna za drugą przypominając, że gdzieś poza tym ciemnym, wilgotnym miejscem jest piękny świat. Roger spojrzał na Bethany, jej cierpienie dotykało go niemal fizycznie. Nie chciał by tkwiła w tym mroku, cokolwiek ją gryzło musiał spróbować. Usiadł obok niej, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

\- To musi być dla ciebie trudne – zaczął nieśmiało. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak ją pocieszyć, wiedział tylko, że musi spróbować.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata wierzyłam…

 _W co, że jesteś podłą istotą, słabą i zepsutą, że zaprzedałaś duszę sięgając po magię krwi, że tego się nie da naprawić, a ty jesteś potępiona, bo tak mówił twój ojciec._

\- Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że nie wolno mi pod żadnym pozorem używać krwi, że to pociągnie mnie na dno zanim się spostrzegę. Magia krwi to największe zło.

Roger miał ochotę przytaknąć. Jemu też to wpajano przez wszystkie lata. Wierzył w to dopóki nie spotkał pewnej silnej i prawej czarodziejki. Teraz patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że nic nie jest na tym świecie czarne lub białe. Nic nie jest tak proste.

\- A co on zrobił? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… że był takim hipokrytą. – Niechciane łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach. Czuła się oszukana i zraniona.

\- Beth – głos Rogera był niepewny, równie niepewny, co jego ręka gdy uścisnął jej drobne palce. – Z pewnością miał do tego powody. Sama wiesz, Strażniczy nie proszą o pomoc, oni jej żądają. To coś, co twój ojciec zamknął w tej wieży jest z pewnością niebezpieczne. Pomyśl ile ocalił istnień nie pozwalając temu wyjść.

\- Ah, cel uświęca środki?

\- Stwórco, zadajesz trudne pytania – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Na które nie mam odpowiedzi.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata sądziłam że… że zawiodłam go… A teraz jestem po prostu…

\- Jesteś wścieka i nawet nie możesz na niego nawrzeszczeć?

Betghany umilkła, jej wzrok prześliznął się po postaci Strażnika siedzącego obok. Nagle ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że Roger ma rację. To co czuła w środku, to była złość na ojca, której ni jak nie mogła rozładować.Czy tak samo czuł się on? Roger nigdy nie mówił o swoim ojcu, z nielicznych wzmianek wywnioskowała że nigdy go nie widział. Czy był na niego zły za brak zainteresowania?

\- Myślę, że po prostu chciał cię chronić. To wielkie szczęście mieć kochających rodziców. Znów zerknęła na niego. Jego oczy były zamyślone, smutne. Poczuła się głupio. Oto siedziała sobie tutaj wściekając się na ojca który zawsze ją wspierał i pomagał. Roger wychowywał się bez rodziny. Nagły impuls kazał jej oprzeć się o niego, głowę ułożyła na ramieniu Strażnika. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, ramię przy ramieniu, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Magia to dar, ale też wielka odpowiedzialność.

\- Magia to dar? No dobra, kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Rogerem?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. Ten ciepły melodyjny głos przeszył ją na wskroś niosąc ze sobą ciepł miała jednak czasu tego analizować zza rogu dobiegł ją głos Adama i atmosfera zrozumienia i ciepła prysła.

\- Bethany gdzie się zaszyłaś? Obiecałaś pozmywać…

Brat wychynął z cienia. Magini nagle stała się świadoma swojej dłoni spoczywającej w uścisku ekstemplariusza i tego jak ich ciała pochylały się ku sobie. Hawke też był najwidoczniej tego świadom, poznała to po zmarszczonych brwiach i zaciśniętych ustach.

\- Miałaś pozmywać – rzucił krótko i bez zbędnego zwlekania czarodziejka podniosła się z miejsca, otrzepała szatę i minęła brata licząc, że ten powściągnie swój język i nie żuci głupiego komentarza. Hawke nie odezwał się puki nie odeszła dalej, ale gdy tylko znikła za ścianą spojrzał surowym wzrokiem na Rogera.

\- Trzymaj swoje łapy z dala od mojej siostry templariuszu – wycedził dobitnie akcentując słowo templariusz. Jak szybko się pojawił, tak szybko znikł zostawiając nieco zawstydzonego Strażnika.

* * *

 _\- Z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz ciekawiej – pomyślałem._

 _\- Zdołaliśmy zwiedzić niemal cały kompleks więzienny oczyszczając go z wszelkiego plugastwa, jakie natrafili po drodze. Mieliśmy przyjemność obalić stary ołtarz Dumata, który wziął się tu nie wiadomo skąd._

 _Fenris uśmiechnął się swoim drapieżnym, pełnym pogardy dla wszystkiego co Tevinterskie uśmiechem._

 _\- Odnalazłem stare zapiski Orzamarskiej grupy poszukiwawczej oraz to, co zostało z mojego dawno zaginionego prapraprzodka. W myślach widziałem już zaczątki tragicznej historii niesłusznie oskarżonego o zbrodnię protoplasty. Tak, to powinno się dobrze sprzedawać, szczególnie wśród krasnoludów. Ale nagle Anders oświadczył, że dłużej nie zniesie tych głosów, zaczął świecić i Justynian uznał, że to dobry moment na odrobinę szaleństwa._

 _Elf skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach nadal szczerze nienawidził Andersa._

 _\- Przeklęta abominacja – wymruczał zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Varric zaobserwował jak dłoń Aliste zacisnęła się na ramieniu elfa. Towarzyszka ofiarowała mu słaby uśmiech, ale to wystarczyło by wojownik się opanował._

 _\- Zapewne czekałaby nas niezgorsza potyczka, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Erendis. Jeden cios i Anders leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi._

* * *

\- Roger mógłbyś?

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz… - Hawke urwał widząc ponure spojrzenie Strażniczki.

\- Nie mamy wyboru, kto wie, co mu jeszcze do głowy strzeli. Roger rób swoje.

Na szczęście po ocknięciu się mag powrócił do siebie. Nie był zadowolony ale kilka ostrych słów Dis zamknęło mu skutecznie usta.

W skutek tego incydentu, gdy przyszło im walczyć z widmowym ogrem ich uzdrowiciel na niewiele się zdał. Bethany użyła swojej krwi by otworzyć pieczęć, potem wszystko działo się za szybko.

Varrik siedział na obalonej kolumnie delektując się ciszą, jaka zapadła, gdy pomioci upiór wreszcie padł. Wszyscy zgodzili się należy im się chwila odpoczynku. Roger obwiązywał zranioną dłoń Bethany. Kobieta straciła o wiele więcej krwi niż możnaby przypuszczać. Wyjaśniła, że zaklęcie było nadal silne, potrzebowała dużo energii by je złamać.

Merrill została zmuszona zająć się szeroką raną na piersi Hawkea. Krasnolud uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Elfka była jak zahipnotyzowana starając się jak najdelikatniej zasklepić ranę. Nawet z tej odległości Varric widział jak jej dłonie trzęsą się za każdym razem gdy dotykała owłosionej klaty Adama. Na jej policzkach płonęły prześliczne rumieńce. Varric nie mógł pojąć jak Hawke może być tak ślepy. Merrill od dawna patrzyła na niego z tym wyrazem uwielbienia w zielonych oczach. Była jednak zbyt nieśmiała by cokolwiek powiedzieć a niestety do tego niedźwiedzia docierały jedynie proste komunikaty werbalne. To zadziwiające jak tak przenikliwy umysł mógł być tak ślepy w niektórych dziedzinach.

Varric przetarł jeszcze raz gryf swojej kuszy, do jego uszu doleciały ciche słowa Andersa.

\- Nie wiem jak to się stało, nigdy wcześniej nie traciłem panowania… te głosy… - spojrzał na Erendsi nieśmiało. Przez chwilę był na nią taki wściekły, kazała go wydrenować. Okazało się jednak że ta wściekłość nie była jego, a raczej Justyniana. Ten zaś szybko zamilkł onieśmielony słowami komendantki, którą zawsze miał w poważaniu.

\- Musisz nad sobą panować, obaj musicie…

Anders uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Beth ci powiedziała? O nie i Justynianie…

\- Nie musiała Anders, nie jestem głupia, potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch.

Na zdziwione spojrzenie maga, uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Widziałam, że nie jesteś zadowolony, tego samego dnia gdy zniknąłeś znalazłam ciało Kristofa.

\- I nie chciałaś mnie ścigać.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Byłam wściekła i… może trochę zawiedziona.

Mag przygarbił się nieco. W stosunku do Straży zawsze miał mieszane uczucia. Erendis ocaliła go, dała mu namiastkę wolności, w pewnym sensie rodzinę, on odpłacił się zdradą.

\- Ale był też podziw…

Anders spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Postanowiłeś walczyć o coś bardzo ważnego, o co inni bali się walczyć – dodała cicho.

Nie czuł się na siłach powiedzieć jej prawdy. Uciekł od Strażników by uwolnić się od obowiązków jakie na niego nałożono. Chciał być wolny. Decyzję o połączeniu z Justynianem podjął pod wpływem impulsu. Wtedy nie chodziło o pomaganie innym, walkę w sprawie magów. Wtedy chciał być po prostu wolny i jednocześnie bał się zostać sam.

Potem, po połączeniu wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Anders?

Uniósł na nią oczy, dostrzegł szczerą troskę. Tak, jeśli kiedykolwiek miał jakąś rodzinę, to była właśnie ona.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie narozrabiasz? Nie chcę cię mieć na sumieniu.

Mag skinął głową, duch wewnątrz niego jakby skulił się, odsuwając w głąb świadomości, jakby zawstydzony. On wiedział, że świat zmierza ku przepaści i potrzebne są drastyczne środki. Justynian zawsze wysoko cenił komendantkę i szanował, nie mógł jednak obiecać jej tego, co chciała. Anders natomiast nie chciał dokładać nowych problemów do jej zmartwień.

Skinął głową czując obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

…

\- Może ja spróbuję – odezwał się Adam przyglądając się kolejnej pieczęci.

\- Nie wiem czy to zadziała. Beth spojrzała za siebie. Anders jedynie wzruszył rękami.

\- Hawke nie jest magiem – zaczęła niepewnie Merrill – Ale z tego, co zrozumiała… do złamania zaklęcia jest potrzebny klucz i krew Hawke'a, nikt nie wspominał o magii. Może Ada… - uroczo się zaczerwieniła. – To znaczy…. Hawke mógłby… Straciłaś… dużo krwi… jesteś osłabiona… Hawke ma jej więcej w tym wielkim ciele…

Czampion spojrzał na elfkę z wdzięcznością, co jeszcze bardziej ją zmieszało. Merrill nie mogła pojąć czemu jej serce musiało podchodzić do gardła za każdym razem, gdy na nią spojrzał. To robiło się coraz bardziej niewygodne, podczas rozmowy traciła wątek i plątała się jak idiotka. Pewnie właśnie tak o niej myślał.

Bethany podała kostur bratu i mimo, że Hawke nie miał ni grama magii we krwi, kamień umieszczony na szczycie rozbłysnął czerwienią.

\- Widzicie, reaguje na waszą krew.

\- Zróbmy test – Hawke podał kostur Merrill. Przez przypadek muskając dłonią jej palce. Nic. Kryształ nie zapalił się, za to twarz elfki nabrała intensywnych pąsów.

\- Czyli krew, nie magia – uznał. – No dobra, kończmy z tym…


	4. Rozdział 3

Trafił ją piorun, jeden, potem drugi. Jej ciało skręcało się z bólu, mięśnie drgały spazmatycznie. Bezładnie opadła na posadzkę Przed jej oczami rozgrywało się pandemonium. Gładka przed chwilą marmurowa posadzka usiana była olbrzymimi oblodzonymi głazami. W powietrzu wirowały płatki śniegu, gdzieniegdzie wyładowanie elektryczne uderzało w skały, zostawiając po sobie stopiony śnieg i sczerniałe kamienie.

Z drugiego końca sali, omijając rozpadliny i głazy brnął ku niej Roger. Był nie więcej niż kilka kroków, gdy uderzyło w niego zaklęcie lodowe. Najpierw jego zbroja pokryła się lodem. Całe ciało stężał w bezruchu, twarz straciła barwy, usta zastygły w niemym szepcie jej imienia.

Anders stał wraz z Merrill za jedną z kolumn, desperacko broniąc siebie i rannego Varrica przed armią cieni. Nie otrząsnął się jeszcze ze skutków wydrenowania, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Powykręcana, spaczona istota, którą uwolnili budziła w nim odrazę. Wewnątrz czuł wyraźnie gniew Justyniana. Być może nie wszystko o czym mówił Zakon było kłamstwem, być może ten stwór był po części odpowiedzialny za to jak postrzega się magów. To coś wypaczyło dar magii,dlatego zasługiwało na śmierć. Należało pomścić wszystkie istnienia zmarnowane i splugawione, zemsta była sprawiedliwa. Aprobata ducha pozwoliła mu czerpać z siły swojego „lokatora" Tylko dlatego był w stanie ciągle odpierać ataki demonów i cieni, jednocześnie starając się zasklepić paskudną ranę na udzie Varrica.

Ostre kawałki lodu rozcinały jego skórę niczym brzytwy, ale to nie było ważne. Krew w nim wrzała, gdy myślał o swoim ojcu, o tym do czego został zmuszony. I pomyśleć, że Strażnicy uciekali się do szantażu? Najwidoczniej nawet magia Malkolma nie zdołała na długo powstrzymać Coryfeusza. Ci, którzy go więzili, stali się więźniami woli stwora. W zasadzie nie żałował Janiki i jej ludzi, był tak wściekły, że było mu wszystko jedno. Gdyby nie Dis dopadłby też tego drania Lariusa, ale Strażniczka powstrzymała go. Nie to żeby Hawke nie rozumiał jego motywów działania. Teraz, gdy parł naprzód a zaklęcia padały wokół niego rozumiał czemu Caryfeusz musiał pozostać uwięziony. A oni, naiwni, uwolnili go. Teraz nie było innego wyjście, trzeba było z nim skończyć.

Od kolejnego ciosu osłoniła go plątanina zielonych kłączy, która nagle wyrosła przed nim. Merrill – pomyślał uśmiechając się do siebie.

Roger dostrzegł Beth po drugiej stronie sali, zwiniętą w kulkę. Nim jeszcze zrozumiał co robi biegł już do niej przez środek sali, nie zważając na wszystko, co działo się obok. Zaklęcie, gdy go trafiło od tyłu rozpłynęła się lodowatą falą po jego ciele. Wszystkie mięśnie zesztywniały, serce w nim zamarło. Widnokrąg zwęził się do jednego punktu przed nim. Twarz Bethany, blada i zakrwawiona, jej usta szepczące coś czego nie mógł dosłyszeć. A potem owiał go ciepły podmuch i mróz ustąpił uwalniając go ze swoich okowów. Nim odzyskał całą sprawność był już przy czarodziejce. Zgrabiałymi od zimna palcami dotknął jej szyi, na szczęście wyczuł słaby puls. Przez chwilę mocował się z korkiem u małej flaszki eliksiru. Gdy wlał całą zawartość w usta czarodziejki ta zakaszlała ale przełknęła cierpki płyn. Zaczął odciągać ją na bok. Nawet poprzez odgłosu burzy dosłyszał zduszony jęk krasonluda i krzyk Andersa. Uniósł głowę w sam raz by zobaczyć Hawke siłującego się z Coryfeuszem. Przez chwilę był rozdarty pomiędzy pragnieniem pozostania przy czarodziejce a obowiązkiem.

\- Zajmę się nią – usłyszał obok Merrill. Roger z wdzięcznością skinął jej głową. Powoli okrążył stwora, zachodząc go od boku.

Ekstemplariusz podpełznął jak najbliżej się dało, skupił się i posłała wprost w pomiociego maga falę rozpraszającej zaklęcia energii. Coryfeusz nawet się nie zachwiał, jednym ruchem dłoni posłał natrętnego Strażnika w powietrze, ale sfera otaczając go osłabła. Merrill dostrzegła szansę i poczęstowała potwora skalnymi odłamkami. W następnej chwili jedne z bełtuwVarrica przebił się przez cienką błonę i ugrzązł w oku potwora.

Marrill zawsze ubolewała nad faktem, że nie posiadała daru uzdrawiającej magii.

Patrząc na Hawke wykrwawiającego się powoli przeklinała swoją niemoc. Jej słabe zaklęcia regeneracyjne spowalniały upływ krwi, ale to wciąż było za mało. Magiczne kłącza mogły go ochronić przed odłamkami lodu i kamieni ale nie przed bezpośrednimi zaklęciami. Stworzenie, które obudzili władało potężną, pradawną magią, służącą mu do rzucania czarów ale również wzmacniania własnego ciała. Hawke parł na przód nie zdając sobie sprawy, że potwór nie jest wcale tak kruchy na jakiego wygląda.

Gdy Roger osłabił barierę magiczną potwora, jej magia uniosła w powietrze wielkie skały. Umiejętnie kierując nimi sprawiły by ominęły Adama i z impetem uderzyły w kruchą tarcze ochronna pomiota. Zasłona zadrgała i zgasła. Merrill uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie. Adam pewnie nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jej starania, ale przecież nie oczekiwała tego, wystarczyła świadomość, że mu pomogła.

Do trzeźwości przywrócił ją raniący w uszach krzyk. Oprzytomniała, w głowie nieznośnie jej huczało, kolano bolała i nie była w stanie nim ruszać ale zebrała się w sobie. Bywało przecież gorzej. Powoli podciągnęła się na rękach, oczekując lada chwila bólu. To cud, że nic sobie nie złamała. Rękawicą otarła twarz z krwi, z jej zbroi opadły strzępy zielonych liści i kłączy, ochronne zaklęcia Merrill. Po upadku straciła swój miecz, miała jednak podręczny sztylet, a tarcza leżała tuż obok.

Szybko oceniła sytuację. Roger leżał tuż obok niej. Bethany w drugim końcu sali. Varric skryty za kolumną unieszkodliwiał kolejne , połyskujący delikatnie błękitem zajął się ostatnim demonem, Merrill skupiła się na Adamie, raz za razem nakładając na niego zaklęcia ochronne, które otaczały go świetlistą otoczką. Hawke wreszcie uzyskał przewagę nad Coryfeuszem, kreatura była na wpół ślepa, z lewego oczodołu wystawał bełt.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, zacisnęła dłoń na tarczy i wstała. Trzeba to było zakończyć nim wszyscy wykrwawią się na śmierć.

Varric zaklął głośno widząc, jak Erendis wyleciała w powietrze a potem gruchnęła o barierkę i gdyby nie plątanina kłączy Merrill wypadłaby zapewne z wieży. Krasnolud widział już oczami wyobraźni jak będą zmuszeni tłumaczyć wściekłemu monarsze Fereldenu jak to się stało, że jego żona skręciła kark.

Czampion krwawił z setki drobnych ran, jego zbroja była popękana i pogięta ale na twarzy malował się ten specyficzny uśmiech, wieszczący zgubę wrogom. Coryfeusz nie wydawał się zbytnio przejęty. Jego kościste, powykręcane ciało było zaskakująco silne. Ciosy, które zadawał Hawke były blokowane z łatwością. Varric patrzał jak zahipnotyzowany, gdy tymczasem Anders posłał w jego obolałą nogę jeszcze jedno uzdrawiające zaklęcie po czym pośpieszył pomóc Bethany.

* * *

 _\- Koniec był zaskakujący. Osmolona i zakrwawiona Strażniczka wybiegła zza załomu skalnego. Jej pogięta tarcza grzmotnęła w kreaturę z boku podcinając ją. Potem jeszcze jedno uderzenie i stwór poleciał do przodu nadziewając się na wysunięty w porę miecz Hawke'a niczym prosiak na rożen. Jego ciało poczerniało, zmarszczyło się, po czym malowniczo rozsypało w proch u stu dwójki bohaterów - dokończył Varric._

 _\- Ostatnia scena opowiadania, które nigdy nie ujrzało światła dziennego, była uwieńczeniem całej tej nieprawdopodobnej opowieści. Słaniający się ze zmęczenia Hawke wziął na ręce utykającą Strażniczkę, po czym poczłapał sycząc z bólu w stronę zachodzącego słońca, czyli w moją stronę._

 _Krasnolud przez chwilę milczał, jego wzrok błądził gdzieś ponad ich głowami, tak jakby w mroku dostrzegał ten obraz, przeżywał raz jeszcze tamtą chwilę._

 _\- I nikt z was nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to nie koniec tej kreatury? – wyrwał go z zamyślenia Fenris._

 _\- Rozsypał się w proch, na moich oczach – powiedział nieco ostro Varric. – Nikt z nas nie przypuszczał… Hawke wziął za to odpowiedzialność…_

 _\- Słyszeliśmy o jego bohaterskiej śmierci – Aliste przechyliła się ponad stołem, łapiąc za dłoń krasnoluda. Jego twarz, przez chwilę obraz boleści wypogodziła się._

 _\- Ale to jeszcze nie koniec tej opowieści, prawda? – Varric wiedział, że poczciwa dziewczyna chce oderwać go od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Jej wrażliwość była… rozczulająca._

 _\- To jeszcze nie koniec – przyznał._

* * *

Krasnolud powstrzymał cichy jęk sadowiąc się przed ogniskiem. Cholerna noga bolała, jak diabli. Delikatnie wyciągnął ją przed siebie i omacał zasklepioną ranę. Mięśnie były nadal spuchnięte, cięcie wyczuwalne ale Blondas i tak odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, zwarzywszy w jakim stanie był. Na kolejną dawkę leczenia musiał poczekać do rana. Mag słaniał się na noga, zresztą każdy z nich był wykończony. To dlatego opowieści kończą się chwile po pokonaniu głównego przeciwnika, żeby oszczędzić słuchającym opisu poturbowanych, zmęczonych bohaterów wlekących się drogą powrotną.

\- Jak noga?

Krasnolud spojrzał poprzez ognisko. Po drugiej stronie siedziała Erendis, paskudny siniak na policzku spurpurowiał pod dotykiem magii Merrill. Na szczęście Jej Wysokość była w jednym kawałku.

\- Bywało gorzej – mruknął pociągając łyk z flaszki, którą wyciągnął zza pazuchy. Gestem wskazał na trunek kobiecie, ta uśmiechnęła się jedynie. Z cichym jęknięciem wstała ze swojego miejsc i przeszła parę kroku, po czym usadowiła się obok Varrica. Przyjęła od niego butelkę, gorzki płyn wypełnił jej usta, ale w smaku był o niebo lepszy od zapasów krasnoludzkiej gorzałki Oghrena.

\- To było wyjątkowa paskudne stworzenie – stwierdziła Strażniczka.

\- Takie słowa z ust osławionej bohaterki? Nie było tak źle, ale mówiący Pomiot, ech to było zaskakujące.

Erendis jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Miała już przyjemność spotkać jedno podobne stworzenie. Zastanawiała się czy Architekty był tego samego gatunku, pradawny magister przemieniony w pomiota.

\- No więc, która jest prawdziwa?

\- Która co?

\- Która z wersji ballady o Szarych Strażnikach jest prawdziwa? - usłyszała zaciekawienie w głosie Varrica. Chyba była zbyt naiwna wierząc, że wścibski pisarz zapomniał o ich umowie.

\- Obie w pewnym stopniu są prawdziwe – odparła.

\- Ej, graj fer, to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

Erendis zapatrzyła się w płomień. Dookoła nich towarzysze spali snem ludzi prawdziwie utrudzonych. Na pierwszym piętrze pradawnej wieży, gdzie postanowili zatrzymać się na nocleg, panowała cisza, jedynie wiatr hulał pośród kamiennych kolumn.

\- Obie po części mówią prawdę… Alistair… był… wiele nas łączyło, ale…

\- Ale to złotowłosy elf skradł twoje serce – dokończył Varric uśmiechając się do siebie, pociągnął kolejny łyk z butelki i podał ją Strażniczce.

\- Próbujesz rozwiązać mi język? – zaśmiała się popijając ognisty trunek.

\- Możliwe.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia krasnolud zaczął znowu.

\- Wielu uważa, że to nie możliwe.

\- Co?

\- Ta część gdzie córka szlachetnego rodu traci głowę dla elfickiego skrytobójcy.

Erendis uśmiechnęła się słabo. Alkohol powoli rozgrzewał ją, rozluźniając jednocześnie obolałe mięśnie.

\- Rzeczona córka szlachetnego rodu też tak myślała.

\- Ty i Alistair, wszystko tak pięknie do siebie pasowało. Nieślubny syn władcy, i córka okrzykniętego zdrajcą arystokraty.

Kobieta skrzywiła się na ostatnią wzmiankę.

\- Alistair... – Na jej ustach zagrał przelotny uśmiech. - Nikt nie potrafił mnie tak wkurzyć. Marzyciel, idealista i sfrustrowana realistka, to się nie mogło udać. Zevran… przy nim mogłam być sobą…

Varric pokiwał głową starając się, jak najwięcej zapamiętać. Wyraz jej oczu, melancholię na twarzy, tęsknotę i zapewne dużą dozę żalu. Sposób, w jaki wymawiała imię utraconego kochanka.

\- Chcesz jeszcze trochę? – pomachał jej butelką.

\- Powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć krasnoludzie – Strażniczka wzięła od niego flaszkę, przyłożyła ją do ust i pociągnęła spory łyk. – Strażnicy mają mocne głowy.

\- I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłaś pijana?

Jakieś wspomnienie musiało przyjść jej na myśl, twarz na chwilę wypogodziła się, oczy rozświetliły. Strasznie go kusiło żeby zapytać, o czym teraz myśli, ale były jeszcze inne pytania bardziej istotne, na które chciałby poznać odpowiedź.

\- Czy to już następne pytanie?

\- Nie, to tylko moja ciekawość.

Erendis zaśmiała się i powoli zebrała ze swojego miejsca.

\- Matka ci nie mówiła, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła?

Varric jedynie prychnął, potrząsnął swoją flaszką sprawdzając ile w niej jeszcze zostało.

\- Idź spać Varricu, popilnuję obozu – usłyszał głos Strażniczki dobiegający gdzieś zza kręgu światła.

Gdy krasnolud układał się do snu Erendis opierała się o balustradę, poniżej ziała czerń przepaści, ponad nią widać było skrawek nieba usiany gwiazdami. Alkohol przyjemnie buzował w jej głowie ale brakowało jeszcze sporej dawki do tej leniwej euforii, jaka ją opanowywała w chwili prawdziwego upojenia. Strażniczka zastanawiała się, czy tak naprawdę odczuwała to przyjemne rozluźnienie, stan niemal całkowitego spokoju dzięki znacznej ilości alkoholu? A może to towarzystwo, w którym piła czyniło różnicę.

W pamięci ciągle wibrowało wspomnienie pewnej nocy w Redkliff, gdy krew w niej wrzała, serce dudniło a mimo to odczuwała spokój. Twarze przyjaciół, zmieszane dźwięki śmiechów, słowa głośno śpiewanej piosenki… Złote oczy wpatrzone w nią, sprytne dłonie uwalniające ją od ubrań, ślady paznokci na plecach… _„paznokci pieśń na plecach moich…"_ Teraz nie wydawało się już takie śmieszne.

Nabrała powietrza w płuca, zacisnęła mocno oczy. Nie było sensu znów się w tym zagłębiać. Sprawiać sobie niepotrzebnie ból. Wspomnienia pozostaną tylko wspomnieniami.

…

Tak, jak oczekiwał Varric droga powrotna była nudna. Raz zostali zaatakowani przez garstkę pomiotów, u wyjścia z więzienia, które teraz stało otworem. Szalonych krasnoludów więcej nie zobaczyli. Z powodu ran i zmęczenia poruszali się powoli. Droga poprzez ogołocone szczyty Vinmarku nie należała do przyjemnych i większości udzielił się ponury nastrój tych stron. Większości, ale nie wszystkim.

\- Moi sąsiedzi z Obcowiska są raczej mili, czasem ktoś się do mnie odezwie. Na początku chowali się w swoich domach i spluwali przez lewe ramię, gdy przechodziłam obok. Słyszałam strasznie historie na temat Dalijczyków. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z dziećmi moich sąsiadów. Ich pięcioletnia córka spytała mnie kiedyś, czy jak będzie niegrzeczna to ją wsadzę do kotła i ugotuję.

Roger, koło którego maszerowała dziarsko elfka skrzywił się,

\- No wiem, wiem. Wyobraź sobie, że ich rodzice w ten sposób straszyli te biedne dzieci.

Jakoś się wcale nie dziwę – pomyślał Strażnik przypominając sobie te wszystkie straszne historie, które chłopcy w jego zaułku opowiadali sobie wieczorami.

\- Naprawdę, większość moich sąsiadów była przekonana, że Dalijczycy to półnagie dzikusy, jedzące surowe mięso i pijące krew shemlenów. Nie rozumiem kto w Kirkwall roznosi takie niedorzeczne plotki. Prosiłam nawet Varrica żeby zbadał tą sprawę ale…

Merrill nagle zatrzymała się w pół kroku, tak gwałtownie, że Hawke, który szedł na końcu niemal się o nią potknął. Gdy miną ją z przepraszającym uśmiechem, inaczej niż zazwyczaj nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na Rogera.

\- Czy w Obcowisku w Dennerim też krążą takie brednie? Nic dziwnego, że tak niewielu pragnie powrotu do korzeni… nie uważasz?

\- A skąd ja nimby mam to wiedzieć? – wyburczał ekstemplariusz.

\- Myślałam że…

Strażnik wbił w nią swój wzrok.

-…że skoro jestem mieszańcem z Obcowiska będę wiedział? - Zapytał poirytowany. Zastanawiał się, która z towarzyszek postanowiła podzielić się jego opowieścią z wścibską elfką. W ogóle cała ta sprawa z elfami, Obcowiskiem budziła w nim niechęć. Tamto miejsce nie było jego domem, on nie czuł się tam na miejscu, był niechcianym dzieckiem szemlena pośród elfów. Jego życie nie było łatwe. Rówieśnicy nie chcieli mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Nawet własna matka…

\- Musiało być ci ciężko…

\- Kto ci to powiedział? – wydusił w końcu. Ich towarzysze byli kilka kroków przed nimi i Strażnik miał nadzieję, że żadne z nich, a przynajmniej nie ten gadatliwy krasnolud, nie dostrzegło rozdrażnienia malującego się na jego twarzy.

\- Nikt… ja… - Merrill wydawała się nieco wystraszona nagłą zmianą nastroju towarzysza. – Po prostu wywnioskowała?

\- Akurat.

\- Naprawdę, nie znam żadnego szemlena, który pamięta nazwę wielkiego drzewa. Nawet Hawke zapomniał od razu. Myślę, że ludzie mają więcej na głowie niż pamiętać nazwy drzew. – Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, na wspomnienie rozmowy z Adamem, gdy próbowała nauczyć go kilku Dalijskich słów.

\- I po tym poznałaś? – nie dowierzał.

\- Och, znasz jeszcze nazwę przywódcy starszyzny i… masz takie ładne zielone oczy, elfie… jak las… A gdy mówiłam o tych przesądach, miałeś taką minę, jakby ci się coś przypomniało.

Roger wziął głęboki oddech, starając się ochłonąć. Właściwie czemu się tak bardzo zirytował? Bo myślałeś, że Bthany postanowiła podzielić się twoim sekretem z innymi – powiedział cichy głos w jego głowie. Bo powiedziałeś o tym tylko jej i przez moment zdawało ci się, że zdradziła twoje zaufanie.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że nie było ci łatwo, być odmieńcem pośród swoich – powiedziała cicho elfka, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Wiem jak Dalijczycy patrzą na mieszane związki – jej oczy na chwilę spoczęły na barczystej sylwetce Hawke'a. – W Obcowisku pewnie było podobnie.

Roger uśmiechnął się słabo. Słyszał smutek w głosie Merrill i po jej wzroku, ciągle powracającym do Adama rozumiał już jaką tajemnice ukrywa drobna Dalijka. Chociaż może „ukrywała" to było niewłaściwe określenie, skoro Roger się domyślił, pewnie reszta miała tego świadomość od dawna.

\- Nie było łatwo. Na moje nieszczęście po matce odziedziczyłem tylko oczy, resztę mam po ojcu – którego nigdy nie widziałem , dodał w myślach.

\- Nie powinieneś się przejmować – Merrill uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Varric mówi, że połowa arystokratów tego świata nosi w sobie naszą krew.

…

Gdy wreszcie dobrnęli do miasta słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Bethany czuła się dziwnie wchodząc przez bramę miasta. Dwa lata jakie tu spędziła wydawały się teraz snem. Tamta desperacja, żal po stracie Carvera, pokątne interesy i twarde życie najemnika, ciągły strach przed templariuszami, nieobecne spojrzenie matki, gdy wracali nad ranem do domu, pijackie awantury Gamlena…

\- I jak tam? – zagadnął ją Varric – miasto nie zmieniło się chyba tak bardzo, hm?

\- Nie wiem, chyba nie, ale… wszystko jest teraz inaczej.

\- Ano tak, mość pana jest szlachcianką z piękną rezydencją w Górnym Mieście, i Szarą Strażniczką, co oznacza, że możesz pokazać język każdemu templariuszowi.

\- Uhm, wolałabym uniknąć drażnienia templariuszy.

Kierowali się boczną aleją w cień kamiennych murów Dolnego Miasta. Przed nimi maszerował Hawke i Dis starająca się usilnie nie buchnąć śmiechem na mało subtelny podryw brata. Nierco z boku dreptał Anders, tylko czekając aż będzie mógł czmychnąć do swojej zatęchłej kliniki. Za nimi słychać było melodyjny śmiech Merrill, której wtórował teraz Roger. W ciągu dzisiejszego dnia Bethany odkryła, że lubi słuchać śmiechu Rogera, nie lubi natomiast, gdy w tle słyszy radosne słowotwórstwo Merrill. W końcu musiała to przed sobą przyznać. Była zazdrosna.

\- Doprawdy? Wydaje mi się, że jest przynajmniej jeden templariusz, któremu chętnie „pokazałabyś" język. – Oczywiście Varric też to zauważył.

Bethany poczuła, jak oblewa ją rumieniec.

\- Masz bujną wyobraźnie krasnoludzie – bąknęła speszona.

\- Ach, ja bym to nazwał spostrzegawczością.

Powoli poruszali się w górę miasta, po wytartych schodach, ku niewielkiemu targowi. Beth przyglądała się wszystkiemu w koło, poświęcając otoczeniu jedynie skrawek swojej uwagi. Zza niej ciągle dolatywał głos Merrill, co coraz mocniej ją irytowało. Naprawdę nie chciała być zła na elfkę, ale sposób w jaki zwracała się do Rogera, ta swoboda jaką się między nimi wyczuwało. Jej samej zajęła lata aby wreszcie się przed nią otworzył.Bethany, przyznaj to wreszcie przed sobą, jesteś o niego zazdrosna, to oznacza że żywisz do niego… coś, i jesteś głupia, bo zauważyłaś to dopiero teraz. Kobieta warknęła poirytowana własnym zachowaniem.

\- Jestem pewny, że ekstemplariusz nie jest w jej typie – usłyszała obok Varrica.

Spojrzała na niego przerażona, pisarz uśmiechnął się i mrugną porozumiewawczo. Teraz dopiero zrobiła się czerwona. Czyżby można to było poznać po jej twarzy, zachowaniu. A co, jeśli Roger domyślił się wcześniej niż ona? Stwórca świadkiem nie chciała utracić jego przyjaźni, czegoś, co budowali bardzo długo i było dla niej niezwykle ważne. Ale udawać, że to tylko przyjaźń? Nie, tego też nie chciała.

Pamiętała dokładnie moment, gdy pojęła, że Roger znaczy dla niej dużo więcej. Oberwała prawy sierpowy, usta miała pełne krwi, obraz skakał jej przed oczami. W koło było pełno pomiotów, Strażnicy rozproszyli się. Na skraju jej pola widzenia pojawił się Roger, torując sobie do niej drogę tarczą. Nagle przyszła jej myśl do głowy. Jeśli miałaby teraz umrzeć, najbardziej żałowałaby tego, że nigdy go nie pocałowała. Po wszystkim, gdy była cała i zdrowa odrzuciła tę myśl. Oberwała mocno w głowę, była przerażona i otumaniona, zapewne tylko jej się wydawało.

\- No to co powiecie na porządny kufel piwa – dobiegł ją głos Varrica. Nawet nie spostrzegła, zatopiona w myślach, że znaleźli się przed Wisielcem. Tutaj przynajmniej wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Pocieszna kukła nadal wisiała za nogę nad wejściem. Po otwarciu drzwi doleciał ich znajomy odór skwaśniałego piwa i niemytych ciał, do uszu dobiegł szum rozmów, pijackich przyśpiewek i głośnego rechotu.

\- Heh, coś mi się wydaje, że imprezy w Kirkwall zaczynają się dość wcześnie – skomentowała Dis wchodząc do środka za Adamem.

…

Komnaty krasnoluda wyglądały dla niej znajomo. Te same co w Orzamarze kanciaste stoły, niskie krzesła i za krótkie łóżko, wszystko zdobione geometrycznymi wzorami. W szafach przy ścianie stały książki, jedna za drugą, od góry do dołu.

Przechodząc obok przejrzała tytuły.

\- Podziwiasz kolekcję?

\- Twój zbiór mnie zaskakuj Varricku, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś tak zapalonym czytelnikiem romansideł?

-Kochana, ja je pisze?

\- Uhm… - dłonią przesunęła po kilku tytułach. „ Dom nad grzęzawiskiem", „Tylko mnie całuj"," Zet jak zemsta" – drobnymi literami pod spodem widniało imię autora. Dis zaśmiała się w głos.

\- Imć Hairchest? - Obrzuciła krasnoluda rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – Pasuję jak ulał.

Rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanciastych taboretach wokół stołu. Nora przyniosła im pierwszą kolejkę i może piwo nie było przedniej jakości, ale po pyle i bezdrożach Vinmarcu smakowało bosko.

\- Myślałam, że Fenris gdzieś tu będzie – stwierdziła Beth.

Hawke jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Anders prychnął lekceważąco. Po ich ostatniej kłótni Adam poprzysiągł sobie, że ich dwóch razem nigdzie nie weźmie. Znosić ich ciągłe przytyki było po prostu niemożliwością.

\- Pewnie jest zajęty – odezwała się Merrill zza swojego kufla piwa. Jej towarzysze popatrzyli na nią z zaskoczeniem. Skąd Merrill mogła mieć pojęcie o tym, co robi Fenris?

\- No co, przecież ostatnio mówił, że tańczy całymi dniami w tym swoim wielkim gmaszysku – dorzuciła elfka. Hawke i Varric, którzy były obecni podczas tej rozmowy zaczęli się trząść ze śmiechu.

\- Przynajmniej tak powiedział – upierała się Dalijak.

\- Merrill, Fenris tak powiedział… - zaczął Hawke ale widząc jej zatroskane spojrzenie machnął tylko ręką. Naprawdę Merrill była czasem naiwna, tak naiwna, że aż słodka.

\- A pro po wytatuowanych elfów – zaczął Hawke. – Mieliśmy okazję gościć tu pewnego jegomościa…

Varrik dostrzegł, jak postawa Dis zmienia się z odprężonej w spiętą. Przez chwilę myślał nawet, że Hawke wreszcie użył swojego mózgu, powiązał ze sobą fakty i już wie kim jest obiekt jego uczuć. Jedno spojrzenie na Adama i krasnolud wiedział, że to tylko pobożne życzenia.

\- Mistrz Arainai. Może o nim słyszałaś? Bohaterka Fereldenu i on…

\- Razem podróżowali podczas plagi – odezwała się beznamiętnie Dis.

Adam uśmiechnął się jowialnie.

\- Podróżowali? Ha, słyszałem różne plotki.

Varric mógł podziwiać opanowanie kobiety. Inna na jej miejscu pewnie by się zaczerwieniła albo rozgniewała.

\- Nie sądzę by wypadało nam omawiać sprawy sercowe Jej Królewskiej Mości – odezwał się Anders.

\- Można by to podciągnąć nawet pod zdradę stanu – dodał Varric.

\- Myślę, że potrzebuję jeszcze jednego – oświadczyła Dis biorąc ze stołu pusty kufel. – Ktoś ma jeszcze ochotę.

Okazało się, że wszyscy byli spragnieni.

\- Pomogę ci - oświadczył Varric biorą od niej naczynia, które nie mieściły się jej w dłoni.

Przeszli przez ciemny korytarz tawerny, z doły dobiegały odgłosy zwyczajne dla tego typu lokali.

\- Być może zainteresuje cię kolejny tytuł nad jakim pracuję – zaczął Varric, wyrywając Strażniczkę z zamyślenia - „Przeminęło z Plagą".

Kobieta spojrzała na niego spod ściągniętych brwi.

\- Kolejny romans w stylu Orlais?

\- Historia rozpieszczonej szlachcianki, której Plaga zabrała wszystko i przystojnego awanturnika.

\- Varric jeśli piśniesz…

\- Spokojnie, mam dość materiałów zebranych od uchodźców, nie znajdziesz tam znajomych wątków.

Zeszli po schodach do głównej sali i napełnili kufle.

\- Zastanawiają mnie przyczyny – odezwał się Varric, gdy kierowali się do jego apartamentów.

\- Przyczyny?

\- Wybrałaś zaszczyty ponad porywy serca, że się tak wyrażę. A może korona zawsze była twoim marzeniem, hm?

Uśmiech z jej ust nie znikł, ale w jej oczach dostrzegł zmianę.

\- Nie, nie była – nie dosłyszał w jej głosie ni cienia wahania.

\- Może rozwiniesz wypowiedź?

Usłyszał jej poirytowane mruknięcie. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami jego komnaty.

\- Ojciec nauczył mnie, że bycie arystokratą to nie przywilej, ale obowiązek. Rolą szlachcica jest opiekować się swoimi poddanymi, chronić ich.

\- I co to ma wspólnego z…

\- Nie udawaj głupca krasnoludzie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę w jakich okolicznościach przyjęłam ofertę Teagana. Nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na kolejną wojnę domową.

\- Strasznie to wszystko szlachetne.

Dis rozpoznała w głosie Varrica nutę sceptycyzmu. Zapewne nie tego się spodziewał, cóż prawda czasem bywa prozaiczna i bezbarwna.

\- Szczerze? Miałam zamiar z nim uciec. – Powiedziała to tak cicho, że ledwie ją dosłyszał, żałował, że w korytarzu jest tak ciemno i nie może dostrzec wyrazu jej twarzy. – Ale nie mogłam.

\- Ha, poczucie obowiązku to straszna rzecz.

\- Zgadzam się.

…

Merrill pomachała na pożegnanie towarzyszom. Oczywiście Adam nawet tego nie zauważył zajęty rozmową ze Strażniczką. Elfka spojrzała na własne stopy.

Varric pokręcił jedynie głową.

\- Chodź Stokrotko, odprowadzę cię kawałek.

\- Och, wiesz? Wcale nie musisz, drogę z Wisielca do domu znam na pamięć… raczej.

\- Akurat mam ochotę na spacer – skłamał krasnolud.

\- Och, chyba, że tak. – Po chwili namysłu dodała – Jeśli masz ochotę mogę cię zabrać w ładne miejsce… taki ogród, tylko on jest w drugim końcu miasta i trzeba przejść przez mur…

\- Ee, nie powinniśmy zakłócać spokoju w ogrodach wicehrabiego.

\- Ale, przecież nic nie zakłócimy i tam tak nikogo nie ma…

\- Może innym razem.

Dalijka przytaknęła i tak kierowali się w stronię Obcowiska, przemierzają brudne zaułki Kirkwall w absolutnej ciszy.

Varric coraz bardziej martwił się o elfkę. Od chwili, gdy Isabela znikła niespodziewanie w cennym artefaktem pod ręką, Merill coraz więcej czasu spędzała w swoim domy, pracując nad roztrzaskanym artefaktem. Sprawy nie ułatwiała jej fascynacja Hawke'm i to że Adam ignorował ją. O przepraszam, on po prostu tego nie dostrzegał i całkiem bezwiednie potrafił ją ranić. Varric poprzysiągł sobie, że któregoś dnia powie mu wreszcie to, co wszyscy w koło jasno widzieli. Dalijka z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej zamykała się w sobie, jej radość, ciekawość życia więdła. Wszystko przez tego ślepego osła.

\- Wydajesz mi się,że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Dis? – Merrill w końcu przerwała ciszę, wyrywając krasnoluda z zadumy.

\- Nie to żeby to był mój interes, w jaki sposób się zaprzyjaźniłeś, to znaczy nie miałam namyśli sposobu w jaki Isabela zaprzyjaźniała się…

\- O co chodzi Stokrotko? – zapytał łagodnie. Elfka spojrzała na swoje ręce zawstydzona.

\- Czy ona jest dobra? Czy będzie dobra dla…

Pisarz westchnął teatralnie.

\- Adam był bardzo… zainteresowany…

\- Ty go kochasz. – stwierdził po chwili. Merrill westchnęła ciężko.

\- Jeśli… to znaczy, że….. Ja chcę żeby był szczęśliwy… Hawke wydawał się nią… zachwycony… Chciałam… Czy będzie mu z nią dobrze – wybąkała wreszcie.

Varric uśmiechnął się słabo

\- Powiem ci coś w tajemnicy Merrill.

Elfka rzuciła mu niepewne spojrzenie. Miała nadzieję, że to nie jedna z tych tajemnic, których nie umiała pojąć.

\- Dis jest zamężna.

\- Ale… To znaczy że Ad… Hawke… będzie zawiedziony.

Krasnolud pokiwał głową.

* * *

 _Fenris był tak łaskawy i zaofiarował, że przyniesie więcej piwa. Na zewnątrz wiatr wył, ale śnieg przestał padać._

 _Aliste wciśnięta w kont między stołem a ścianą, patrzyła uparcie w płomień świec. Jej bursztynowe oczy połyskiwały smutno._

 _\- Więc to była prawda, ta ballada – usłyszał jej głos. – I pomyśleć…_

 _\- Miłość to paskudna rzecz, piękna ale paskudna – stwierdził Varric, w tej chwili dałby wiele by odkryć tajemnicę kobiety siedzącej przed nim. Młoda, zapewne bogata, jej zbroja była droga, ale to nie było cacko na pokaz, podobnie dwa sztylety przypięte do paska, i ten pierścień który nosiła przy sobie, ale nie na palcu. Kim jesteś nieznajoma – myślał sobie._

 _\- Nie musisz mi mówić, gdy… moja matka odeszła… ojciec niemal postradał zmysły…_

 _Och, chciałby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej ale Fenris wrócił do stołu i Aliste ucichła._


	5. Rozdział 4

Po zaduchu panującym w przepełnionej ludźmi tawernie, wilgotna bryza wiejąca od morza była niebiańsko przyjemna. Hawke odgarnął włosy z oczu, obiecując sobie, że zrobi z nimi porządek jutro z samego rana. Oczywiście, jeśli nie będzie z rana zajęty czymś innym. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem zerkają na kobietę idącą obok.

Poruszali się opustoszałymi uliczkami Górnego Miasta. Niebo nad nimi było czyste i rozgwieżdżone. Piękna noc na miłość – pomyślał sobie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jakaś banda skretyniałych szumowin nie zburzy tej przyjemnej ciszy. Cały wieczór przygotowywał się do frontalnego ataku, ostatniego szturmu, który zwali piękną Strażniczkę z nóg i skruszy jej obronę.

Co prawda jego estyma Czempiona nie działała na nią tak, jak, powinna ale Adam nie był głupi. Znał swoje walory, wiedział, że nic mu nie brakuje i wystarczy wytrwałość, aby skruszyć niewieście serce.

Humor psuł mu jedynie pewien templariusz, który najwyraźniej nie doceniał jego ostrzeżenia. Hawke nie mógł pojąć czemu jego siostra znosiła go, człowieka, którego szkolono w sztuce osłabiania i zabijania magów. Jak w ogóle mogła czuć się przy nim bezpieczna? Będzie musiał o tym porozmawiać z siostrzyczką.

Tymczasem byli już o parę kroków do domu i wiedział, że należy działać. Potrzebował trochę czasu, jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca.

Gdy mijali kolejny dom chwycił niespodziewanie swoją zdobycz pod rękę i pociągnął w bok.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? – usłyszał zduszony syk Strażniczki, gdy miał ją już przypartą do ściany, w zacienionym zaułku. Gdyby nie element zaskoczenia nie zdołałby jej zapewne uwięzić miedzy swoim ciałem a murem. Nie był głupcem, Dis była wytrawnym wojownikiem, gdyby chciała być wolna poradziła by sobie z nim. Tymczasem miał ją przy sobie. Twarz kobiety uniesiona do góry, oczy połyskujące w słabym świetle gwiazd.

Lewa dłoń Hawke'a oplotła jej talię i mimo dzielących ich zbroi czuł ciepło jej ciała. Z drugiej zsunął ciężką rękawicą pragnąc poczuć jej skórę pod palcami.

\- Hawke? –Nawet jego imię w tych słodkich ustach brzmiało podniecająco. – Puść mnie.

W jej głosie nie dosłyszał gniewy, tylko coś dziwnego, czego nie mógł zidentyfikować.

\- Za chwilę – wymruczał, podnosząc dłoń do jej twarzy. Eh, skóra była tak gładka, jak myślał.

\- Bethany i Roger… - wyszeptała, bezwiednie przymykając oczy, gdy kciukiem przesunął po dolnej wardze – zgubią się – dokończyła słabo.

\- Beth zna drogę.

\- Adam… – Dawno nikt tak miękko nie wypowiadał jego imienia. Isabela nigdy nie mówiła mu po imieniu, nawet w sypialni – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Wraz z obrazem piratki przydryfowało gorycz zdrady. Hawke pochylił się nad swoją zdobyczą, zdecydowany zatrzeć w pamięci obraz ciemnoskórej Rivainki. Ustami ledwie musnąłucho Strażniczki.

\- Od chwili kiedy cię zobaczyłem…

...

Jego usta były wymagające, miękkie ale. Dała się zaskoczyć. Znaleźć się w jego niedźwiedzich objęciach. Przez chwilę, tylko przez mgnienie oka pozwoliła sobie na rozluźnienie. Tak dobrze było czuć znowu przypływ pasji, dzikiej namiętności, satysfakcji, że nadal można wzniecać pożądanie. Jego potężna postura, fizyczna siła i pewność siebie były wręcz onieśmielające, coś, co nie często spotykała u mężczyzn. Ich zbroje zazgrzytały, gdy przycisną ją do siebie mocniej. Serce dudniło, a krew roznosiła po ciele ogień obiecujący zapomnienie. Gdyby tak mogła pozwolić sobie na zapomnienie? Ale nie, przysięga, którą złożyła zbyt dużo kosztowała wyrzeczeń aby teraz łamać ją tak bezmyślnie. Delikatnie naparła dłońmi na jego puklerz, oderwał się od niej z pomrukiem niezadowolenia.

\- Przestań – ton jej głosu był tym razem bardziej stanowczy.

Wyprostował się patrząc w jej ciemne, posmutniałe oczy.

\- Hawke, muszę ci coś powiedzieć…

Czempion wydał nieartykułowany jęk.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że wolisz kobiety?

\- Nie, po prostu… mam męża.

To go ostudziło. Odsunął się od niej, ale nadal trzymał blisko siebie, studiował przez moment jej twarz.

\- Kochasz go?

Pytanie było najwyraźniej nieoczekiwane, ponieważ kobieta przez dłuższą chwilę milczała.

\- Jestem mu wierna.

* * *

 _Wydawać by się mogło, że najciekawsza część opowiadania jest już za nimi, ale najwidoczniej nie dla Aliste. Varric obserwował, jak raz za razem jej dłoń sięga do pierścienia uwieszonego na szyi. W słabym świetle świec zdołał dostrzec że oczko sygnetu połyskuje zielenią i ma wygrawerowane coś na kształt koła._

 _\- Wierna, doprawdy – usłyszał ciche warknięcie. Zastanawiało go to. Od samego początku towarzyszka Fenrisa okazywała dziwną irytację, gdy tylko wspominał Plagę, Ferelden, Erendis Cousland. Było to coś więcej niż znudzenie oklepaną historią osławionej bohaterki, coś znacznie bardziej osobistego._

 _Aliste nachyliła się ponad swoim kuflem, jej włosy opadły ciemną falą na twarz i dziewczyna z irytacją sięgnęła dłonią i założyła je za uszy. Był to gest znajomy dla Varrica, gdzieś na skraju świadomości pozostawało to wspomnienie. A potem dziewczyna uniosła na niego swoje złoto-herbaciane oczy i krasnolud zamarł. Spodziewał się ciemnoniebieskich źrenic. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne._

 _\- A niech mnie… - wymamrotał. Obok Fenris poruszył się niespokojnie. Varric zerknął w bok. Elf wpatrywał się w niego spod mocno zmarszczonych brwi. Cwany skurczybyk – pomyślał Varric. Fenris wiedział kim jest jego towarzyszka, jej tożsamość nie była dla niego tajemnicą. Sądząc po minie wiedział też, że Varric rozgryzł zagadkę._

 _\- A co stało się z pozostałą dwójką szarych strażników? – usłyszał głos Aliste._

* * *

Bethany czuła się dziwnie stojąc przed frontowymi drzwiami rodowej rezydencji Amellów, która, jak zapewniał ją brat była też i jej domem. Czarodziejka zapatrzyła się na kamienną fasadę, teraz odnowioną, ze starannie pielęgnowanym bluszczem pnącym się po lewej stronie i czerwonym banerem z godłem rody zawieszonym ponad wejściem. Od dzieciństwa wyobrażała sobie jakby to było mieszkać w takim wielkim domu. Nosić bogate stroje, nie martwić się o to, co włożą do garnka kolejnego dnia. Nie ukrywać się przed ludźmi, chodzić na przyjęcia, organizować wystawne kolacje, spotykać się z sąsiadami. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że takie życie nie było jej pisane. Była apostatką i zawsze musiała się mieć na baczności. Zawsze znalazłby się ktoś gotowy wydać jej sekret templariuszom. Kobieta opuściła głowę. Te marzenia nie mogły się spełnić.

Roger, jak zawsze potrafił dostrzec smutek, który tak skrzętnie starała się ukryć. Jego dłoń splotła się z jej dłonią, w geście tak naturalnym, jakby robili to od zawsze. Poczuła delikatny uścisk, którym dawał jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest sama, że on jest przy niej. Ten gest jeszcze mocniej uświadomił jej, jak bardzo stał się jej potrzebny. Świadomość ta nieco przerażała.

\- Przepraszam – wymruczała patrząc teraz na ich splecione dłonie.

Na jego pytające spojrzenie westchnęła ciężko.

\- Ten dom, to jakby… symbol moich naiwnych dziecięcych marzeń… - Zadziwiające, jak łatwo było dzielić się z nim myślami, które ukrywała gdzieś głęboko, pogrzebanymi wraz z mrzonkami o wspaniałej przyszłości. – Był czas, że wszystko wydawało się na wyciągnięcie ręki, byliśmy tak blisko, ja, Adam i mama, odzyskanie dziedzictwa...

Myśl o matce witającej ją w tym progu, sen jaki często miewała pośród mroków Głębokich Ścieżek, przyniosła ze sobą palące łzy. Wszystko było nie tak.

\- Bethy? – miękkość w jego głosie przynosiła ukojenie. Jego dłoń była kotwicą, która nie pozwalała jej się rozpaść na małe kawałeczki. Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się słabo, jednocześnie ocierając z policzka niechciane łzy.

\- Wejdziemy?

Wygrzebała z kieszeni spory klucz, który tego wieczoru dał jej Adam.

Bethany nie mogła powstrzymać cichego westchnienia, gdy stanęła w progu holu. Pomieszczenie było durze i na wpół kryło się w mroku. Na kominku dogasał płomień, chybotliwe cienie drgały na ścianach i meblach.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Pokiwała głową, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Niesamowite – wyrwało jej się, gdy dała krok do środka. Wyławiała z mroku wszystkie te kąty, o których opowiadała jej matka, gdy była jeszcze małą dziewczynką. Wielki kamienne schody, balustradę z marmuru, po której zjeżdżała mała Leandra ku rozpaczy swojej niańki. Kominek, nad którym wisiał miecz i tarcza pradziadka Amella, ta która spadła na głowę dawno zapomnianej z imienia ciotce. Zbroja stojąca przy wejściu, w której kiedyś schował się mały Gamlen i śmiertelnie przestraszył swoją siostrę.

Roger przystanął obok, zatrzymała sie przy kominku lustrując odprysk na gzymsie wokół niego. Babka Aida cisnęła w furii kryształową karafką w swojego męża, dziadek się uchylił, karafka roztrzaskała się w tym miejscu, z taką siłą, że marmur odprysł. Potem była tak przerażona, że mogła zranić dziadka, że od razu przestała się na niego gniewać. Przez chwilę Beth niemal słyszała w swojej głowie głos matki.

\- Ten dom jest pełny wspomnień.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłaś?

\- Nie moich, mojej matki. Tyle razy o tym słyszała… każdy zakamarek jest jakby… znajomy.

Obróciła się do niego. Ogień odbijał się w zielonych oczach, oświetlał twarz, łagodził rysy twarzy.

\- Przed Głębokim Ścieżkami byłam tutaj raz… razem z Adamem, chcieliśmy sprawdzić czy coś zostało. Znaleźliśmy łowców niewolników. – Hawke skrzywiła się na to wspomnienie. – Ale wtedy było tu tyle śmieci, wszystko było takie… brudne. Myślałam… - zaśmiała się cicho – Nie wiem czemu myślałam, że wszystko będzie wyglądać tak, jak wtedy, wielkie, puste gmaszysko…

\- A teraz?

Delikatny uśmiech tańczył w rogu jego ust.

\- Teraz… - zapatrzyła się na te usta, czując jak serce zaczyna walić jej w piersi. – Teraz wygląda to na dom, taki, który mógłby być mój…

Roger odwrócił wzrok ale i tak dostrzegła cień smutku.

\- Zasługujesz na taki dom, na lepszy los niż… - spojrzał wymownie na swoje dłonie. – Strażnika.

Beth miała dziwne przeczucie, że chciał powiedzieć coś innego. Nie miała pojęcia, co właściwie robi, gdy jej dłoń musnęła ciemne pasma włosów opadające mu na czoło, potem przesunęła się po policzku, zmuszając by spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze. Dłonie mężczyzny spoczęły na jej ramionach, przez chwilę patrzał na nią z niesłychaną czułością. Beth zagryzła usta, serce podchodziło jej do gardła. Była tak blisko, wystarczyło przesunąć się trochę bliżej, wyciągnąć szyję lub stanąć na palcach. Dzieliły ich milimetry, wystarczyło tylko… Za długo się decydowała, Roger ocknął się z tego dziwnego transu. Uśmiechnął się do niej, tak miękko i pochylił ku niej i… pocałował ją w czoło.

Głupia, głupia Beth, tchórz, tchórz, tchórz! Wyrzucała sobie, gdy po chwili objął ją w pasie i przytulił, jakby była jakimś małym dzieckiem, wystraszonym stworzonkiem.

Nagle była strasznie zła na siebie, na niego, na wszystko.

Drzwi frontowe otwarły się ze stęknięciem i zamknęły z głośnym trzaskiem.

…

Podzwaniając zbroją i mamrocząc do siebie do środka wpadł Adam. Oczywiście pierwsze, co zobaczył to templariusz obściskujący jego siostrę, w jego domu.

Nim którekolwiek z nich się odezwało, jego dłoń uchwyciła bezczelnego zalotnika za kołnierz i pociągnęła w tył. Jeden, dobrze wymierzony cios i jaka ulga. Skumulowana irytacja została uwolniona. Cóż za pech, że po drodze nie znalazł żadnej bandy dla rozładowania stresów. Eh, ten tutaj wystarczy.

\- Ostrzegałem cię żebyś trzymał swoje brudne łapy z dala od mojej siostry – warknął patrząc w twarz zaskoczonego mężczyzny. Miał zamiar walnąć go jeszcze raz, tak dla wzmocnienia słów, ale okazało się, że coś powstrzymuje go za rękę. Obrócił się. To Beth, po twarzy poznał, mocno poirytowana Beth, uwiesiła mu się na ręce. Teraz dopiero do jego uszu dotarł jej krzyk.

\- Do jasnej cholery, Adam co ty sobie wyobrażasz!?

\- Wyrzucam go z mojego domu – oświadczył dobitnie.

\- Twojego?! – jej dłoń niebezpiecznie pulsowała czerwonym światłem. – Twojego!?

\- Nie mam zamiaru trzymać tu templariusza.

Beth wydała głośny pomruk frustracji i tym razem Adam mógł przysiądź, że widzi płomienie okazjonalnie pełzające pomiędzy jej palcami.

\- On. Nie. Jest. Templariuszem, ty cholerny idioto! A to – zamachała ręką mając na myśli budynek – jak sam powiedziałeś dzisiaj, jest także mój dom.

Adam skrzywił się.

\- I nie masz prawa wtrącać się w moje sprawy!

\- A od kiedy to templariusz jest twoją sprawą!?

Bethany wyrzuciła ręce w górę. Teraz dokładnie widział łunę wokół niej. W powietrzu unosił się zapach magii. Ten cholerny głupek też musiał to wyczuć, poruszył się niespokojnie. Hawke uznał, że na wszelki wypadek puści go. Nie chciał ryzykować kuli ognia prosto w twarz. Spalone broda niemiłosiernie śmierdzi.

\- Dobra, po prostu zabieraj się stąd – warknął do Rogera, gniew zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Po prostu chciał mieć już święty spokój. Tymczasem Bethany wyglądała, jak rozwścieczony ogr.

\- Nie! – Czarodziejka z impetem odepchnęła Adama w bok, tak że niemal potknął się o krzesło stojące za nim. Czempion zastanawiał się, czy użyła magii, czy może trening Strażnika uczynił ją dużo silniejszą. Tymczasem ona złapała za rękę templariusza.

\- On tu zostanie! – oświadczyła z nutą wyzwania w głosie.

\- Bethy nie sądzę żeby to był dobry… - zaczął niepewnie Roger.

\- Zamknij się – uciszyła go tym samym, pełnym gniewu tonem. – Zostajesz tutaj, bo to jest mój dom i mi się tak podoba. A ty, spróbuj jeszcze raz go dotknąć to… to zamienię cię w karalucha! – Oświadczywszy to złapała Rogera za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą na górę.

Templariusz najwidoczniej nie był przekonany, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale groźne spojrzenie Beth skutecznie go uciszyło. Adam stał przy kominku, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, łypał na siostrę okiem, gdy ta weszła na pierwsze piętro i prychając ze złości wepchnęła templariusza w ostatnie drzwi po prawej. Obróciła się do brata przodem, spojrzała wyzywająco, po czym weszła za Rogerem do komnaty i zatrzasnęła z hukiem drzwi.

Hawke westchnął ciężko. To był długi dzień, za długi. Potrzebował się napić, więcej alkoholu i może towarzystwa. Mógł zawsze wrócić do Wisielca, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć Varricowi przyczyn swojego podłego humoru. Potrzebował towarzystwa, to pewne. Alkocholu i milczącego towarzystwa. W jednej chwili przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Fenris.

…

\- Bethany, nie sądzę żeby to był dobry pomysł, mogę wynająć pokój w oberży albo…

\- Roger, zamknij się.

Czarodziejka wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało. Hawke próbowała go staranować? Nagle miał ją w ramionach, mocno na niego napierającą. A potem… jej usta… Stwórco! Jej usta na jego wargach, takie miękkie i gorące… i niecierpliwe… język przesuwający się po dolnej wardze… Syknął cicho, gdy dotknęła drobnej rany. Od razu pożałował, gdy oderwała się od niego. Jakby w ciągu tej jednej chwili ciepło jej ciało stało się mu potrzebne do życia.

\- Mój cholerny brat – warknęła. Palce czarodziejki zalśniły błękitnawym światłem i rana przestała szczypać, zasklepiła się. Kobieta spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie potrafił pojąć, co takiego się w niej zmieniło, wiedział tylko, że ta zmiana sprawia, że krew w nim wrzała.

\- Roger? – cichy szept. I, och, ile głodu, tęsknoty i niepewności. Mimo wyraźnego pragnienia w tym głosie nie chciał pozwolić sobie uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Z pewnością to tylko jeden z jego snów.

Sięgnął po nią, tak, jak nigdy nie śmiał tego zrobić. Przez długą chwilę było tylko to. Ten żar, jej zapach, ciepło rozgrzanego pożądaniem ciała, westchnienia. Niecierpliwe dłonie błądzące po ciele, palce bez zastanawiające rozpinające kolejne zatrzaski przy zbroi. Nagle nie miało znaczenia, że oboje byli spoceni, ukurzeni i zmęczeni. Nic nie miało znaczenia.

...

Gdy Roger powrócił do siebie, oboje leżeli w zmiętej pościeli. Na jego twarzy zachwyt mieszał się z niedowierzaniem, tak wyraźny, że kobieta leżąca obok zachichotała, po czym wtuliła się w jego pierś. Nim upłynęła minuta usłyszał jaj jej oddech zwalnia. Beth, z potarganymi włosami, w do połowy rozpiętej koszuli, której nie zdołał w pośpiechu ściągnąć, ze smugami kurzu na twarzy, zasnęła snem błogim i głębokim. W ciszy zakłócanej jedynie tykaniem zegara Roger doszedł do wniosku, że zewnątrz świat mógł się palić, nie liczyło się nić poza tymi czterema ścianami i kobietą w jego ramionach.

...

\- Nie powinieneś odpoczywać ?

Anders podniósł zmęczone oczy z ponad opasłego tomiszcza. Był środek nocy, świeczka na biurku niemal dopalała się, w koło poniewierały się jego notatki, kopie manifestu, magiczne formuły.

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo. Jak tu trafiłaś?

Erendis wysunęła się zza progu, zebrała papiery leżące na jednym z krzeseł i starannie złożyła je na stole, po czym rozsiadła się na nim.

\- Hawke mnie przyprowadził.

\- A nie próbował cię zatrzymać?

Erendis jedynie zruszyła ramionami.

\- Głupiec z niego.

\- Głupiec – przyznała. - Ale całkiem uroczy.

\- I dlatego włóczysz się nocą po Mrokowisku, zamiast spędzać czas z uroczym głupkiem w... powiedzmy jego sypialni?

Tym razem kobieta spuściła wzrok. Andersa zawsze zaliczała do grona przyjaciół, a mimo to ciężko było o tym mówić nawet z nim.

\- Sam wiesz...

Anders uniósł dłoń.

\- Wiem.

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, wpatrzeni w płomień świecy.

\- Wzięłaś na siebie ciężki obowiązek – przerwał w końcu milczenie.

\- Ktoś musiał to zrobić, nie było nikogo...

Mag popatrzał na nią uważnie. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że dostrzega w jego wzroku srebrne iskry. W powietrzu czuła obecność magii.

\- To ciężkie brzemię do udźwignięcia, ale jeśli ktoś jest w stanie je udźwignąć to tylko ty. Nie znam silniejszej kobiety komendantko.

Jego głos był inny, nie Andersa, ale dziwnie znajomy.

\- Justynian?

\- I może nikt tego nie dojrzy, może nie podziękuję, ale to co robisz jest sprawiedliwe...

Sprawiedliwość sama w sobie jest cnotą i nagrodą.

\- Nie oczekuję nagrody.

Anders jedynie przytaknął. Przez długą chwilę znów trwała cisza.

\- Pewnie nie masz zamiarów wrócić? Przydałby mi się ktoś taki na dworze

Mag uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Abominacja? Mało masz kłopotów z Zakonem?

\- Banda hipokrytów.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Pod płaszczykiem fizycznego zmęczenia, dostrzegał jakiś głębszy smutek, rezygnację. Gdy się poznali była inna. Bardziej sfrustrowana, niespokojna, zbuntowana. Teraz... czas ją zmienił – pomyślał. – Ale i on był inny.

Wstał od stołu i przysunął się do niej. Jego dłonie rozjarzyły się słabym światłem.

\- Drobne zaklęcie odnawiające? – zaproponował. Gdy przytaknęła złożył dłonie na jej ramionach. Jego magia penetrowała jej ciało, przynosząc ukojenie, rozluźnienie i przyjemne ciepło. Przez chwilę pozwolił przepływać swej magii przez nią, tworząc jednocześnie to unikatowe połączenie pomiędzy pacjentem i uzdrowicielem. A potem jego magia, dotknęła czegoś, głęboko, jakiejś rany. Nie... to było coś innego, jakaś... choroba. Znana mu, sam nosił ją we krwi, tylko jej była znacznie... silniejsza... zaawansowana.

\- Och, Erendis – zdusił jednak w sobie ten jęk. Nie było sensu jej tego mówić. Dowie się tego sama, raczej prędzej niż później.

...

Błądząc w ponurych myślach, których z jego głowy nie mogły wypędzić nawet hektolitry wina Hawke wsunął się do rezydencji. Na zewnątrz było już jasno, ale dom nadal wydawał się uśpiony. Niemal podskoczył, gdy z konta wychynął Sandal z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Zaklęcie! – zawołał i zamachał do niego dłonią, w której trzymał kopertę.

Hawke westchnął ciężko. Po samej jakości papieru wiedział, że to ważna korespondencja. Ze skwaszoną miną przyjął wiadomość. Po rozpieczętowaniu jej stwierdził, że nie zdąży się już wyspać. W zasadzie zostało mu tylko trochę czasu, by doprowadzić się do porządku.

Dwa kwadrans potem nieco odświeżony i w lśniącej czystością zbroi Hawke wspinał się schodami ku Twierdzy.

\- Ach, a już myślałam, że będę musiała posłać po ciebie kogoś – usłyszał głos Aveliny.

Pani kapitan podobnie jak on miała na sobie połyskującą nowością zbroje.

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał spóźnić się na takie spotkanie.

\- Oho, ktoś tu ma kaca.

Hawke obrócił się w bok, w sam raz by dostrzec Varrica gramolącego się ku nim po chodach.

\- A tobie co się stało krasnoludzie? – Avelina najwyraźniej dojrzała jak utyka. Varric jedynie potarł spuchniętą ciągle nogę.

\- To długa opowieść, a my jak mi się wydaje – tu spojrzał w stronę słońca powoli wznoszącego się zza budynku Zakonu – nie mamy czasu na pogawędki. W końcu nie codzień otrzymuje się zaproszenie od władcy i jego legendarnej małżonki.

...

Już od progu Twierdzy słychać było donośny, zgrzytliwy głos Meredith. Hawke jedynie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Stwórco, jakie tu echo – mruknął czując jak jego ból głowy sięga zenitu.

Chwilę potem na schodach minęła ich Meredith, purpurowa na twarzy i wściekła jak sto tysięcy arcydemonów.

\- Widzieliście? Nawet się nie przywitała, cóż za nietakt – zażartował Hawke.

Oczywiście Bran czekał na nich przed wejściem do głównej sali.

\- Serach Hawke, zachowuj się cywilizowanie, wystarczy, że musiałem przepraszać Ich Królewskie Mości za impertynencję komtur Standard.

...

Dopiero w połowie drogi poprzez szeroką salę, na której krańcu zasiadał król Fereldenu z małżonką Hawke zorientował się czemu legendarna bohaterka Fereldenu wygląda znajomo.

\- No to tyle, jeśli chodzi o cywilizowane zachowanie – mruknął do siebie.

Usłyszał obok siebie ciche prychnięcie Varrica.

\- Co takiego zrobiłeś? – Avelina ściągnęła brwi.

\- Chyba nie narzucałaś się Jej Wysokości? – Varric nie mógł ukryć figlarnego uśmieszku.

\- Ehm... W zasadzie, zaciągnąłem ją w boczną alejkę i próbowałem...

\- Stwórco przenajświętszy, Hawke! – Avelina nie miała okazji dokończyć, bo zbliżyli się do podwyższenia, na którym oczekiwała ich para królewska.

...

W brew temu, co pomyślała Avelina, czyli że ściągnięto ich tutaj by ukarać impertynencje Adama, rozmowa przebiegała w miłej atmosferze. Z strzępów rozmów mogła wywnioskować, że królowa miała już okazję poznać Hawke i Varrica. Pierwszy był jednak mocno zawstydzony, coś, co bardzo rzadko widywała u Hawke, drugi podejrzanie milczał o okolicznościach w jakich spotkali Erendis Cousland- Guerrin.

Audiencja zakończyła się zapewnieniami, że Ich Królewskie Mości pojawią się na kolacji w posiadłości Hawke.

\- Jedno pytanie Wasza Wysokość – usłyszała Varrica, gdy już mieli odchodzić.

Erendis uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Prawda, zostało jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Czy było warto?

Avelina poznała po twarzy monarchini, że jest to pytanie głębsze i bardziej istotne niż można by przypuszczać. Niestety na ten temat Varric nigdy nie chciał rozmawiać.

Królowa zapatrzyła się w okno, jakby nagle przeniosła się w myślach gdzieś daleko.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć inaczej niż „tak" – oświadczyła zwracając się na powrót do krasnoluda. – Gdyby odpowiedź była inna, z pewnością nie było by mnie tutaj.

Jej uśmiech był łagodny, ale Avelina pomyślała, że było w nim coś gorzkiego, smutnego.

* * *

 _\- Cholerne poczucie obowiązku - wyrwało się Aliste. Dziewczyna opróżniła duszkiem to, co zostało w jej kuflu i odstawiła go na stuł z głośnym stuknięciem._

 _\- Muszę się jeszcze napić – stwierdziła po chwili i wstała od stołu._

 _\- Pije jak szewc ta twoja przyjaciółka – stwierdził Varric uśmiechając się do ponurego elfa._

 _\- Wiesz kim ona jest – to było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Varric jedynie skiną głową._

 _\- Co zrobisz z tą informacją?_

 _\- Pytasz mnie, czy zamierzam ogłosić światu, że Bohaterka Fereldenu zanim przepadła bez wieści urodziła antivanskiemu skrytobójcy córę?_

 _Fenris nic nie odparł ale napięcie pomiędzy dwoma starymi druhami było wyczuwalne._

 _\- I tak nikt w to nie uwierz – stwierdził krasnolud, ale to nie uspokoiło elfa. – No dobra, nie puszczę pary z gęby – dodał po chwili._

 _Elf skinął głową, siwe włosy opadły mu kurtyną na twarz._

 _\- Obiecałem, że będę ją chronił – powiedział po chwili._

 _\- Komu? Mistrzowi Arainai? A może..._

 _\- Wiem o co chcesz zapytać. – Elf nadal siedział ze spuszczoną głową, ale jego ciało rozluźniło się na powrót. – Ona nie żyje._

 _\- Jak?_

 _\- Pomioty._

 _Aliste zmierzała w ich stronę i obaj zamilkli. Tethras patrzył teraz na nią i dziwił się, że od razu nie dostrzegł podobieństwa. Ha, najwidoczniej z jego oczami było coraz gorzej._

 _\- Coś zamilkłeś panie krasnoludzie, czy to już koniec twojej opowieści? – zapytała, sadowiąc się na swoim miejscu._

* * *

Przez długi czas siedział na skraju łoża, patrząc na śpiącą w nim kobietę. Ciemne włosy rozsypały się po poduszce, biała skóra kontrastowała z czerwoną narzutą, którą troskliwie ją okrył. Musiało być wcześnie, bo z zewnątrz ledwie dolatywały odgłosy miasta. Cały dom toną w ciszy, jedynie miarowe tykanie zegara przypominało o tym, że czas parł do przodu, nieubłaganie. Kilka promieni słońca przedostało się przez zaciągnięte story połyskując na powierzchni metalowych części uzbrojenia porozrzucanych w nieładzie po podłodze. Roger patrzał na to z niejakim zdziwieniem i rozbawieniem jednocześnie. W ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, nie pamiętał ranka kiedy jego zbroja nie leżała przyzwoicie złożona i wypolerowana na stojaku, a ubrania poskładane w schludną kostkę. Popatrzał na bałagan, który po sobie pozostawili wczorajszej nocy i było mu wszystko jedno.

Jedyne, co go interesowało to kobieta, która właśnie zaczynała się budzić. Nigdy wcześniej nie było mu dane obserwować jej w tyk krótkich chwilach, gdy ledwie wynurzała się ze snu. Teraz, patrząc na nią stwierdził, że gdy śpi wygląda młodziej, bez drobnych zmarszczek i wiecznie czujnego spojrzenia osoby, która wiele widziała.

Ciemne rzęsy zatrzepotały i powitało go ciepłe spojrzenie orzechowych oczu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ciągle jeszcze zaspana, ale gdy zobaczyła koszulę w jego dłoniach, na czole czarodziejki pojawiła się drobna linia, a brwi lekko się zmarszczyły.

Zaskakująco dla siebie, bo nigdy nie twierdził, że potrafi zrozumieć kobiety, pojął o co jej chodzi.

\- Jeśli twój brat mnie tu zobaczy… - Ponad wszystko nie chciał by myślała, że wziął co chciał i teraz postanowił czmychnąć, gdy ona jeszcze śpi. Nie odchodzi się nad ranem, z łoża kobiety, którą się kocha, przynajmniej nie bez dobrego powodu. Adam Hawke wydawał się cholernie dobrym, powodem.

\- Adam może iść do diabła – wymruczała Beth przeciągając się sennie.

Szkarłatny koc osunął się z jej szczupłego ciała, ukazując wpółnagie piersi i Roger był niemal gotowy przyznać jej rację, wśliznąć się z powrotem w posłanie i sprawić by zaczęła wydawać całą serię rozkosznych dźwięków jakimi go uraczyła wczorajszej nocy.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie byli zbyt głośno. Co prawda najwyraźniej Bethy niewiele robiła sobie z gniewu brata, ale Rogerowi zależało na jego przychylności.

Ha, może przychylność to za duże słowo, wystarczyło jeśli przy następnym spotkaniu nie obije mu gęby. Najwidoczniej coś z tych jego niewesołych myśli wymalowało się na jego twarzy bo Bethany podniosła się z posłania pośpiesznie zapinając koszulę.

\- Roger… jeśli… - jej oczy prześliznęły się po nagim torsie, poznaczonym bliznami i nim sięgnęły newralgicznego punktu kobieta zamknęła oczy. – To nie musi być nic… wielkiego – jej głos był teraz cichy, mimo to dosłyszał drżenie.

Stwórco, ona myślała, że to był tylko impuls, przelotne zauroczenie, chwilowa niepoczytalność. Musiał sprawić żeby zrozumiała.

Zanim zdołała powiedzieć coś więcej przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamknął w objęciach i pocałował z całą stanowczością na jaką go było stać. Na początku była niepewna, ale najwyraźniej jego usta i dłonie potrafiły przekonać ja bardziej niż słowa.

Dla odmiany teraz drobne palce magini zaczęły błądzić po jego nagich plecach, badając każde zagłębienie i mięsień, zsuwając się coraz niżej, niebezpiecznie nisko.

\- Beth – wysapał, gdy oderwał się na moment od miękkich ust i powoli zaczęły zmierzać w kierunku szyi. – Nie myśl, że jestem przeciwny, ale może… lepiej będzie… - wydał zduszony jęk, gdy paznokcie czarodziejki przejechały po plecach. Nie mógł pozostać dłużny. Z satysfakcją słuchał cichego pomruku, gdy zębami naznaczył jej szyje a potem przeniósł się na ramię.

\- …jak wynajmę…

Czarodziejka bezceremonialnie wdrapała się mu na kolana, siadając okrakiem.

\- … jak wynajmiemy pokój gdzie indziej?

Bethany przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej, tak rozkosznie było czuć ją przy sobie, aksamitne włosy wplatające się w jego dłonie, falujące przy każdym oddech piersi, jej uda opasujące go.

Z zewnątrz dobiegł ich odgłos zamykanych drzwi, głosy Hawke i jeszcze jeden nieznany Rogerowi.

Oboje zamarli, nasłuchując. Gdy hałas ucichł, Bethany zaśmiała się cicho. Roger zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął ją od siebie. Dłonią uniósł podbródek, patrząc na jej zaróżowioną twarz, usta czerwone i wilgotne od pocałunków.

\- Zmieniamy lokal. Teraz.

Najwyraźniej jego stanowczy ton głosu wystarczył by przekonać Beth. Gdy zajęła się zakładaniem swojej mocno pomiętej szaty, Roger próbował zlokalizować swoje buty.

Jeden leżał przy łóżku, drugi pod ścianą, przygnieciony jego rękawicami, pasem i kosturem, który Bethany znalazła w więzieniu Coryfeusza.

Niewiele myśląc podniósł go z ziemi, chcąc dostać się do buta. Stel wydawał się ciepły w dotyku. W dłoni, w której go trzymał poczuł delikatne mrowienie, a kamień umieszczony na szczycie zabłysł, zamigotał czerwienią i zgasł.

\- Bethy, wydaje mi się czy ten kostur jest jakiś dziwny – z tymi słowami odwrócił się ku niej. Czarodziejka stała przed nim, cała senność i leniwe rozluźnienie z niej wyparowała. Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem i niemal… grozą.

\- Bethy?

\- Co zrobiłeś? – usłyszał jej głos.

\- Chciałem znaleźć buta – oświadczył. Podał jej kostur, ale ona nie przyjęła go. Patrzała to na niego, to na owalny kamień na szczycie różdżki.

\- Co zrobiłeś z kosturem?

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że jestem magiem…

Czarodziejka pokręciła głową, chciał ją przyciągnąć do siebie, ale cofnęła się, nie pozwalając się dotknąć.

\- Roger – jej głos był niemal ostry, gdy wymawiała jego imię. –Wziąłeś go do ręki i… kamień rozbłysnął.

\- Zaręczam ci, że to żadna magia, nie wiem co się sta…

\- Ten kostur reaguje na krew…

\- Ale nie krwawię i…

\- Na krew Hawke'a…

Patrzał na nią przez chwile, zupełnie zbity z tropu. Próbował pojąć, o co chodzi, z jej słów nic nie mógł zrozumieć, ale twarz czarodziejki upewniła go, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. A potem przyszła mu na myśl jedna z dawno zapomnianych lekcji jakie otrzymał za czasów jego bytności w Wierzy Magów, coś o artefaktach powiązanych z danym rodem poprzez krew.

\- Ale… - spojrzał z przestrachem na kostur trzymany w dłoni. Jakby na złość znów to poczuł, delikatne pulsowanie i słaby rozbłysk. Bethany stała sztywna i nagle tak odległa, jakby dzieliła ich jakaś niepojęta, czarna otchłań.

\- Roger, kim był twój ojciec?


	6. Epilog

_~o~_

 _Było już dobrze po północy. W sali pozostali jedynie oni. Kobieta wyciągnęła się na swoim siedzeniu, głowę złożyła na ramieniu Fenrisa. Varric musiał powstrzymać uśmieszek, który czaił się w by wypełznąć na jego pomarszczoną twarz. Elf spojrzał ukradkiem na swoją towarzyszkę, nie zdołał ukryć tej przelotnego wyrazu malującego się w oczach, jakiejś delikatności, czułości. A to ci dopiero heca – pomyślał Varric. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że dożyje dnia, w którym ten zacięty, ponury elf obdarzy inną osobę zaufaniem na tyle, by otworzyć serce. A jednak, świat jest pełen niespodzianek._

 _\- Eh, zakończenie, jak z tragedii rodem z Antivy – skwitowała jego opowiadanie. – Tajemnica z przeszłości, zakazana miłość… Czy oni byli rodzeństwem? Trochę to niesmaczne, nawet jak na Antivańskie obniżone standardy przyzwoitości._

 _\- Pozostało mi jeszcze parę zdań na koniec – oznajmił Varric._

* * *

Pomieszczenie jest dużo większe niż to, w którym pomieszkiwała wcześniej rodzina Rogera, dużo większe i mniej przytulny – myśli rozglądając się po kamiennych ścianach, porządnych drewnianych meblach, po czystej podłodze, wszędzie byle nie na mężczyznę stojącego w drzwiach. Stoi przy oknie, opasuje się rękami, jakby to miało ochronić ją przed nieuniknionym.

\- Kim był mój ojciec – pytanie pada i nie ma ucieczki przed odpowiedzą.

\- Draniem – matka Rogera też unika jego wzroku, jej usta zaciskają się w wąską linię.

Jeśli rzeczywiście ojcem Rogera był Malcolm Hawke – myśli Beth – to elfka ma rację.

\- Musisz wiedzieć więcej – nalega strażnik. Czarodziejka słyszy nuty nadziei w jego głosie. Ale wie lepiej, nadzieja potrafi ranić głęboko, lepiej się jej wyzbyć.

\- I na co ci to? Chcesz szukać sukinsyna, który nigdy się tobą nie interesował?

\- A wiedział w ogóle o moim istnieniu? – odpowiedź sprawia, że elfka spuszcza głowę, jej oczy przed chwilą twarde łagodnieją.

\- Obiecał, że wróci i nie wrócił.

\- Matko, muszę wiedzieć…

Beth jest prawie pewna, że kobieta nic nie powie, całe życie wściekła na człowieka, który zwiódł ją i wykorzystał.

\- Był najemnikiem, z Wolnych Marchii.

To tylko kolejny gwóźdź do trumny – myśli Bethany.

\- Młody, przystojny, z czupryną ciemnych włosów i niebieskimi oczami, opowiadał mi cuda, a ja w nie wierzyłam, wziął, co chciał i zniknął… powiedział, że wróci… powinnam wiedzieć lepiej.

Jest tyle goryczy w jej słowach, tak jakby nigdy nie przebolała, nie tego, że ją zostawiła, ale tego, że dała się nabrać. Umysł Beth zatacza kręgi, gubi się. Ciemne włosy, ale oczy, ona ma oczy ojca, ciepły brąz, nie niebieskie ale... może... nie...

\- Potrzebuję nazwiska.

\- Nie znam go.

\- Cokolwiek – teraz głos Rogera jest niemal błagalny.

\- Ludzie, z którymi przybył, najemnicy wołali na niego Hawke.

Jedno słowo, a odbija się tysiącem ech w jej duszy. Nie może mówić, że jest zaskoczona. W jej życiu tak bywa, że wszystko, co piękne i idealne szybko się kończy. Ucieka, jej nogi niosą ją byle gdzie, byle dalej. Za sobą słyszy wołanie Rogera, ale nie chce się zatrzymać. Nie może na niego patrzyć, nie może, dopóki nie zbuduje wokół siebie na nowo muru, tak żeby nic nie mogło jej dotknąć.

…

Dni mijają jeden za drugim, niekończąca karuzela świtów i zmroków. Wszystko jest dobrze – mantra powtarzana każdej godziny. Niezależnie, jak często sobie to powtarza nie sprawi, że stanie się to prawdą. Wycofana w swoją skorupę tkwi w samotności. Czuje na sobie jego spojrzenie, jego troskę i smutek. Gdy on jest blisko jest gorzej, trudniej powstrzymać się od impulsów. Trudniej zdusić to chore uczucie. Trzyma się więc na odległość. Bez rozmów, gestów, uśmiechów jej życie jest puste.

Na jej biurku leży sterta nieotwartych kopert. Jedna od jej brata, kilka od Varrica, nawet Merrill. Stwórco, czemu Adam jest taki ślepy, nie widzi szczęścia, które leży tuż pod nosem. Słodka Merrill, zakochana w nim po uszy. Głupiec.

Nie, nie może tak dalej trwać. Trzeba iść na przód, przełknąć gorycz. Powinna się cieszyć, jej rodzina uszczuplona przez lata nieszczęść powiększyła się. Nie tak, jakby tego chciała, nie o kolejnego brata.

Z zaciśniętymi w pięść dłońmi podchodzi do biurka, od czegoś trzeba przecież zacząć. Może od prostych rzeczy. Trzeba odpisać na listy, trzeba upewnić Adama, że wszystko jest dobrze, że się cieszy, że jest szczęśliwa.

Pierwszy list jaki bierze w ręce jest od krasnoluda. To ostatni, który od niego dostała, na biurku leżą jeszcze trzy, ale zacznie od tego.

Łamie pieczęć, odgina papier. Słowa jedno za drugim układają się w zdania, a ona nic nie pojmuje, nie rozumie. Nie śmie rozumieć z obawy, że to tylko gra cieni, że coś źle zrozumiała.

List wypada z jej dłoni ale nie podnosi go, sięga po kolejny, a potem następny.

Mana pulsuję pod powierzchnią jej skóry, powietrze elektryzuje się. Wszystko wokół sypie się, ona się sypie i nie ma kto jej pozbierać.

…

Pukanie do drzwi. Nie odpowiada, siedzi na brzegu łóżka przyglądając się ścianie. Katatonia, obezwładniająca niemoc.

\- Bethany? – głos Rogera dobiega zza drzwi, cichy i zaniepokojony. Kocha ten głos i nie chce dłużej z tym walczyć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Wchodzi do środka, pierwszy raz od… sama nie wie od kąt.

\- Bethy? – słyszy wyraźnie obawę. Nie odwróci się, nie spojrzy na niego dopóki nie upewni się, że nie zwariowała.

Wyciąga do niego dłoń z pomiętym listem.

\- Czytaj.

Jego głos jest niepewny, cichy. Przebrną przez cały list i czyta jeszcze raz. Słowa układają się w zdania i powoli Bethany zdaje sobie sprawę, że naprawdę pisze tam to, co pisze.

„ _Potwierdziłem informację o jakich doniosłem ci wcześniej …"_ Głupia Beth – myśli sobie. Głupia Beth pogrążona w rozpaczy tak głęboko, że nie chciało jej się rzucić okiem na korespondencję.

„ _... Nie łatwo było go odnaleźć, to chyba jedyny najemnik, który dożył starości. Za drobną opłatą udzielił mi wywiadu. Otóż w formacji Czerwonych Pięści, w której, jak ustaliliśmy z Adamem był twój ojciec znajdował się również jego krewniak. Nosił to samo nazwisko i imię Thomas. Informator był przekonany, że obaj mieli wspólnego dziadka... „ -_ A więc kuzyn, daleka rodzina, tak daleka że nie nie ma to znaczenia gdyby oni... Łzy same napływają jej do oczu.

Roger patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem, a mimo to dostrzega gdzieś głębiej iskrę nadziei. Roger z tą swoją niezniszczalną nadzieją...

„… _Uf informator zechciał podać mi opis Thomasa. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, niebieskie oczy… Ponoć został zabity pod Lotherng w zasadzce bandytów…"_

A więc nie zwiódł naiwnej elfki, może chciał do niej wrócić ale fatum stanęło na drodze. Któż to raczy wiedzieć. Jedno staje się pewne.

\- Bethany – Roger klęka przy niej, bierze jej lodowato zimne dłonie w swoje. Kobieta patrzy na niego oczami pełnymi łez. Widzi jego zatroskaną twarz, kochaną twarz pełną miłości i pozwala sobie upaść. Pozwala sobie rozsypać się w drobny mak, bo wie, że jest ktoś kto ją pozbiera, komu może na to pozwolić.

* * *

 _Świt ponad Podniebną Twierdzą nadszedł cichy i szary. Niedostępne szczyty pokryte śniegiem ledwie odznaczały się od płowych chmur._

 _\- Nie wiem, czy kontynuowanie podróży to dobry pomysł – odezwał się Varric spoglądając w górę. – Może zacząć znowu padać._

 _\- Do Wysokoża jest niedaleko –Fenris poprawił futrzany płaszcz i zaciągnął kaptur. Obok niego Aliste odebrała wodze ich koni od stajennego._

 _\- Uważajcie na siebie, i napiszcie czasem do starego Varrica._

 _Krasnolud patrzył za nimi długo, dopóki nie zniknęli za zakrętem drogi, potem powoli, bo schody były oblodzone, podreptał do swoich apartamentów._

 _Odeszli. Jak wielu przed nimi. Zniknęła bez wieści Bohaterka Fereldenu, pomnik ku czci Czempiona Kirkwall staną na placu przed koszarami, nawet Levalan odeszła, zapadła się pod ziemie w poszukiwaniu swojego wilka. Wszyscy odeszli, ale nie zostaną zapomniani, już on Varric Thetras tego dopilnuje._


End file.
